Firefly
by UTDFreckles
Summary: This takes place after the last episode and before the movie Serenity. In many ways it pretends that Serenity was never made . Mal and the crew of Serenity continue their journey, picking up the last and tenth crewmember.
1. The Tenth Crewman

**Firefly: The Tenth Crewman**

* * *

"Captain, I don't think this is the best idea. Our last deal with Patience ended in a gunfight," Zoe reminded Mal as they walked into the brig.

"And she shot you before that," Wash added from his seat.

Mal leaned over the comm.-screen. "Last time we won. She learned a lesson. I'm sure she'll make this a legitimate business deal." He arched his eyebrows. "But just in case, tell Jayne to suit up."

Zoe nodded and left.

"Wash, get me Patience."

The pilot hit a few buttons, and the old woman known as Patience appeared on the screen. "Well, Malcolm Reynolds, a man I thought I'd never see again."

"Well business is business Patience. And I've heard through the grapevine that you've been looking for the missing Lassiter."

Patience grinned. "The Lassiter? And you're saying you have it?"

"I'm saying I might can get it to you. But we're going to have to talk price."

"Why don't we have a little meeting Captain? I'm sure you remember the spot well."

* * *

"She's planning retaliation, sir." Zoe lifted her shotgun as her, Mal, and Jayne scanned the canyon of their previous showdown with Patience.

"Jayne, you know what to do."

"She won't be stupid enough to set up snipers…"

"Just do it Jayne."

Jayne ran off to the hills.

"Let's go." Mal walked forward, his hand hovering over his gun.

* * *

Jayne jumped onto the sniper below and knocked his head with the butt of his gun. "Can't believe the old woman did her same old pla…"

A cord fell around his neck as his assailant strangled him.

* * *

"So Captain, this time I want to see the goods before the money," Patience announced from her horse. Three others rode alongside her.

"You think we're just going to pull out the Lassiter after that last skirmish we've had?" Mal asked with a grin. "This ain't just any goods Patience. This is the Lassiter. We're talking 100,000 platinum…"

Patience laughed. "You think I'm going to take such a famous piece like that for such a high price?"

"I think if you'd have your way, you'd just happily take it from me for no price."

"That's how I make my money."

"Yeah, but I think after our last visit we have a better understanding of each other."

"Do we really Captain Reynolds?" Patience grinned. "Bring him out boys!"

Three men walked out of the brush with Jayne in front of them, gag and bound with three guns pointed at his head.

"Jayne…" Mal started.

"He may have gotten my sniper last time Captain, but I don't fall for the same trick twice."

Jayne frowned.

"How bout you produce that Lassiter now, or my men up on the hills will blow your brains out."

"Now Patience… let's not be rash…"

In a matter of seconds, a blur jumped behind Jayne's three captors. With his or her right foot firmly planted on the ground, the person had their left foot lifted behind them, a knife pointing out of the bott and into the neck of the left captor. IN each of his or her hands was a knife, in the necks of the other two captors. For the brief moment before the bodies fell, the figure appeared graceful, despite the dust cloud and trench coat that hid most of its features.

"Get down!" the figure shouted to Jayne, pushing him face forward on the ground.

"What the hell?" shouted Patience, pulling her gun to the commotion.

"_(in Chinese)_ Haha bitch. I bet your horses don't like these!" The figure grabbed snakes from her trench pocket and threw them on the ground around the horses.

At the sight of the snakes, the horses ran amok, not listening to the riders. The distraction gave Zoe and Mal time to shoot the riders with Patience.

Using one of the knives that killed the captors, the figure cut Jayne free then leapt onto the back of the horse that held Patience.

The guns stopped firing as the figure held Patience in check. "Who are you?"

The mysterious person pulled off their hat, revealing a young woman. "A gal who is owed a great deal of money by you. And me who's not happy to stand by and see you screw other business folk."

"Alright Lizzy, don't do anything stupid…" Patience started.

"No no Patience. That's you who's done your last stupid thing."

"What you going to do? Kill me?"

"Your lieutenant would be a better match for the planet anyway." The woman thrust her knife into Patience's throat and shoved her off the horse, pulling a pouch of platinum form the falling body.

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne stared open-mouthed at the girl.

"What did she owe you folks?"

"We hadn't finished our transition yet," Mal answered.

"I don't think you were going to."

"Were you planning on this ambush?" Zoe asked.

"Not really. But you're coat…" she pointed her knife at Mal's brown coat "… made me spring to action."

The horse neighed at the sight of one of the snakes.

"Eh, it's just a garden snake," Lizzy told the horse as she steered it away.

"My coat?"

"You're a Brown Coat, an Independent.. So was my brother. A lieutenant actually." She emptied half the pouch into her trench pocket.

"Lieutenant?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah, Lieutenant Cagen. Myles Cagen."

_Mal flashesback to Du-Khang Battle with Tracy talking about the Lieutenant mumbling about his arms and legs missing._

"Cagen survived?" Mal asked.

"You knew my brother?"

"I served under him at Du-Khang. Actually, both of us. What happened, with his mind?"

Lizzy frowned and tied up the pouch. "He never regained it. Woke up to the sound of a gunshot one night, four years back. He had killed himself." She threw the pouch to Mal. "Take it. Sell your goods elsewhere. Consider it a bonus."

"And what about you?" Mal asked.

"Captain…" Zoe began.

"She saved us Zoe."

Lizzy shrugged. "Run home, pack my stuff, run away. Lieutenant mayor will be after me soon enough. Can't stick around to see his jail."

"Come with us."

"Capta…"

Mal held up the pouch. "I'll consider this fare. Got a ship, can get you off this planet. For this amount, get you far."

Lizzy looked over the three. "I'll get my stuff." She threw her hat back on and raced up the canyon on horseback.

"Another passenger?" Jayne growled. "Remember what happened with our last passengers?"

"Yeah Jayne, we got a doctor out of it. Plus, this girl saved your ass." Mal turned to Zoe. "She's Cagen's sister. Anti-Alliance. Not gonna cause us trouble. Fighting like that might come in handy. You two, go get her quarters ready – get the Lassiter. We're heading out as soon as she gets back."

"I say it's a bad choice Captain," Zoe said as she walked away.

"I agree," Jayne added.

* * *

Lizzy walked on board Serenity with Mal, on overstuffed backpack and an even larger duffle as her only luggage.

"Alright, listen up. We got a new passenger for awhile," Mal announced. "This is Lizzy Cagen. Lizzy, this is our mechanic, Kaylee."

"Hey!" Kaylee greeted.

"The doctor, Simon. His sister River. Wash, our pilot. You met Zoe and Jayne already. And there's our good Shepherd, and our exclusive Ambassador, Inara."

"An Ambassador?" Lizzy glanced at Inara. "A Companion?"

"Yes, I am."

Lizzy bowed her head. "It's an honor to meet all of you."

"Jayne, show her to her quarters."

"Follow me."

The two walked through the ship to the passengers' quarters. "Pretty nice," she commented on the room once Jayne slid the door open.

He grunted in response. "I wouldn't bother the girl if I was you. She's a little crazy."

She dropped the large duffle next to her bed. A loud, metallic _clank_ reverberated through the room.

Jayne eyed the bag. "What the hell ya got in there?"

"The tools of my trade." She unzipped the bag, allowing knives, katanas, a few shotguns, a chakram, and a dozen other weapons. "More like my babies, really."

"Holy crap." He knelt next to the bag, pulling out the chakram. "Chakram, used by the Sikhs on Earth-that-was. Used to carry them in their turbans."

Lizzy smiled and knelt next to him. "On Sihnon, there are still some Sikhs I trained with them for a few years after Myles… they gave me that and this Kirpan dagger." She pointed to a sheathed dagger on her belt. "Everytime it's unsheathed, it must draw blood."

He grinned maliciously. "I like the sound of that."

"Rare to see someone so interested in weapons."

"Heh, that's all I know, though I tend to stay away from all these blade weapons."

"You got a collection?"

Jayne smiled.

* * *

"Where the hell is Jayne and Lizzy?" Mal asked as the crew sat down to dinner.

"Do you honestly miss Jayne's company at the dinner table?" Simon asked.

"I'm more afraid of what he's going to do to her."

"He does tend to not like new people," Kaylee added.

Mal stood, throwing his napkin on his plate.

"Why is this Lizzy so important anyway?" Simon asked.

Mal was already at the inter-comm.

"She's the sister of a man who was very close to the Captain in the war," Zoe answered.

"Jayne!" Mal shouted over the comm.. "Where the hell are you and Lizzy?"

* * *

Jayne laughed as Lizzy handed him his flask of whiskey. He took the cigar out of his mouth and drank a swig of the whiskey. "So the Captain offered me a 10 piece of the cut… shot him in the leg…" Jayne recounted his story with the cigar hanging from his lips.

"Only in the leg?"

"I had to finish hearing Mal's proposal."

"It must have been a good proposal since you're on his crew."

"Let's just say he's a pretty persuasive guy." He passed the whiskey back to Lizzy who removed her own cigar to drink a swig.

"Yeah, well, this crew is pretty lucky to have such a generous guy like you on board, sharing your whiskey and cigars with a total stranger and all."

Jayne grinned. "You know we don't have to be total strangers…"

"Jayne! Where the hell are you and Lizzy!" came Mal's voice over the intercom.

"Ah, son of a bitch knows how to ruin a good time."

Lizzy grinned. "Good times can't really be ruined. Besides, it does depend on what he wants."

He looked at his watch. "Hey yeah, it probably is about super time." He walked to his ladder. "Come on, ladies first."

She laughed. "Ah, you called me a lady." She nudged him with her shoulder as she crawled up the ladder.

Jayne stared at her as she walked away. _That's one nice ass, _he thought to himself.

* * *

"It's nice of you two to join us for dinner," Mal stated as Lizzy and Jayne walked into the dining hall.

"Even though the food's almost gone," Wash added.

"I'm sorry about missing dinner Captain, especially given your hospitality to me."

Mal and Inara exchanged a glance.

"Jayne and I were exchanging stories of the trade."

"Yeah what she said," Jayne added.

"He knows enough words to make stories?" Wash asked. "This amazes me! Wait… is that one of his cigars?"

Lizzy and Jayne sat down.

"It is! Jayne shares his cigars! My mind is completely blown!"

"Shut your mouth little man," Jayne spat out as he grabbed the bowl with 'rolls' on it.

"Well excuse me if I'm not used to the humane side of Jayne Cobb," Wash argued.

Jayne offered the rolls to Lizzy before getting any himself.

"I hope you like the rolls," Kaylee said to Lizzy. "We don't have much flour, so I have to be a little inventive."

Lizzy took a bite. "They're delicious Kaylee. I didn't know mechanics could be such great cooks."

Kaylee blushed. "Thank you."

"So, tell me child, how did a young lady like yourself end up on Whitefall?" asked Shepherd.

"A long chain of events, I suppose."

River stared intently at Lizzy; Lizzy noticed, glancing at River's direction.

"After the Siege of Du-Khang, my brother wasn't the same, messed up in the head. My parents just couldn't let him live openly at our house; he fought for the independents and our housed was surveyed by the Alliance. Everyone's house was. So I went, with Myles, to my oldest sister, Nandi…"

Inara stared at Lizzy at the mentioning of the name.

"At Sihnon. My sister had gone to the Academy, part of the Guild. She was a Companion, like you Inara. She made enough money for us, to help get medicine for Myles. But it didn't help. He got worse. I saw no future for myself, except taking care of Myles. I thought I could become a bounty hunter, or a mercenary, something to take me off that Alliance-planet. To make my own money, not have to rely on Nandi. That's where I trained with some of the Sikhs that live on Sihnon."

"Sikhs? They still exist?" asked Shepherd.

"In even smaller numbers."

"Those Sikhs are pretty badass," Jayne commented as he stuffed his mouth.

"You know who Sikhs are?" Shepherd asked quizzically.

"Well before we were rudely interrupted," Jayne turned to Mal, "Lizzy was educating me on them. Did you know…"

"That you can educate the stupid?" Wash asked. "I had no idea."

Jayne frowned at Wash, anger and humiliation both flashing on his face.

"Don't call him that. Dong ma?1," Lizzy lowered her voice to Wash.

Mal stared at her intent glare on Wash. _Either that's what people called Myles after he lost it in the war, or she's got a thing for Jayne._

"It was just a joke…"

"Wash, just drop it," Mal ordered.

Wash nodded his head in agreement.

"So you trained with the Sikhs on Sihnon?" Kaylee asked. "Was it fascinating?"

A smile replaced Lizzy's stern face. "It truly was. I wish it had lasted longer. Something about killing being holy, it was pretty surreal."

Shepherd shook his head.

"But once I had finished my time, I knew I was ready to see the 'verse. Make my own money, but I couldn't leave Myles. Nandi was having problems with the Guild. I thought I would just move with her to her new home, and we were planning to do that. But then there was a run-in with some Alliance officers. It was under control, but that night, he uh, that's when Myles died."

"You had an argument," River added.

The entire table turned to her. "River…" whispered Simon.

"We did. I had built up frustration, yelled at him. You can only look after someone so long –" She stared at River. "I gave up everything to be with him, to protect him. It's not that I didn't love him. You just get tired."

Simon looked down at the table.

Lizzy's eyes narrowed on River. _Don't do that again,_ she thought.

River gasped.

"What's the matter?" asked Simon. "River?"

"They come in two with hands of blue…"

"Come on River," he wrestled to get her away to her room.

"She's an amazing child," Lizzy whispered.

"She's crazy," Jayne added.

"That's what they said about my brother."

"Your sister, Nandi…" Inara began.

"Did you know her?" Lizzy asked anxiously. "You're a Companion. Did you train in the House of Madrassa?"

"Yes. I knew your sister."

"Inara…" Jayne growled.

Inara ignored him. "Lizzy, your sister died. Not too long ago."

"What?" she asked, dropping her roll.

"She started a brothel, died defending her girls," Mal informed her.

Lizzy stood abruptly. "Excuse me." She ran down to her room, passing River and Simon.

"Why'd you have to go and do that, whore?" shouted Jayne as he stood from the table.

"Don't call me a whore."

"Don't be such a bitch then."

"Jayne!" shouted Mal.

Jayne stormed down to the passengers' rooms.

Lizzy pulled a small ukulele from her pack and began to play, tears flowing onto the instrument. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly…"

Jayne paused outside her door.

"Into the light of the dark black night." She stopped singing, but quietly continued to strum the instrument.

"Hey, uh, Lizzy…"

"You can come in Jayne."

He quickly slid the door open, closing it behind him. "I didn't know you was a musician as well."

She smiled. "My sister, Mariska, was. She'd play. Nandi would sing."

"Pretty song."

"It's a McCartney-Lennon. Timeless." She put the ukulele down next to a picture of her family.

"Hey. I'm sorry about your sister. I was there… uh…"

"Thanks Jayne." She walked up to him and lightly hugged him. "It's nice, knowing that there were decent folks around her. She went down in a fight. That's how I want to go."

"Me too. Or while having sex."

"Your priorities are so nice Jayne."

"Well… man gets lonely on a ship. Makes things…"

"I understand." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You're a good guy Jayne."

He grinned.

"The only problem is… I'm just… Not today."

"Oh yeah. Yeah. I understand." He stepped back. "You should probably rest."

"Thanks Jayne."

He scooted out of her room.

* * *

"She's a trained killer," Wash stated, "doesn't that scare anyone?"

"Jayne's a trained killer…" Kaylee reminded him.

"And that scares me."

"She's a sister of Nandi and Myles. Anti-Alliance. Respectful. Gave us about 10,000 platinum."

"As fare," Wash argued.

"As nothing. I suggested it be fare. Either way, I think she'd be good as a crew member.'

"I think who her siblings are is clouding your judgment, sir," Zoe stated.

"You saw her fight Zoe,"

"And I also saw her show no mercy to an old woman."

"Patience!"

"I just don't like her."

"Did anyone else see how she glared at River before she became upset? What if, what if she's actually a plant to get Simon and River?" asked Kaylee.

"How do we even know she's really Myles and Nandi's sister?"

"Was Nandi's last name Cagen?" Mal asked Inara.

"You slept with her, shouldn't you know?" she asked.

"Just tell me."

"It was. And I knew her brother suffered from a mental ailment. The details of her story fit."

"But it could be there is a real Lizzy Cagen out there, and the one we have here is an Alliance-planted imposter," Zoe stated.

"Or you can go look at the picture of her and her family that's in her room." Jayne pulled out a chair and sat at the table. "But I guess I have no say in the matter."

Mal folded his arms and stared at Jayne. "So you like her?"

"You never like new people," Kaylee said.

"Of course our last set of new passengers weren't the kind that Jayne could get drunk and have his way with," Wash joked.

"Don't talk about her like that," Jayne growled.

"Woahoho. Mercenary has a soft spot?" the pilot laughed. A knife landed between his hands on the table. "Whoa."

"It's a spot you shouldn't push."

"Everyone go to bed. We'll discuss it tomorrow," Mal ordered.

* * *

1 "Understand?"


	2. A Good Deal

**Firefly: A Good Deal**

* * *

"Any more ideas on selling off the Lassiter?" Wash asked Mal.

'Not so sure. Badger's not going to touch it. Can't think of anyone who would."

"It's a little hard carrying around cargo like that, on top of our fug…"

Lizzy walked into the dining area, causing the two to stop talking. She grinned as she walked into the small kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt any of your business-talk."

"We're just discussing our next destination."

"To sell the goods that you didn't get to sell to Patience?"

"Yes."

"Well, no matter the merchandise… best move is to Mooney on Beaumonde."

"Mooney?" asked Wash. "Glorious name."

"He's from Dyton Colony, but yeah, funny name. On my last ship, Mooney was the best fence we ever had, or, er – merchant, we ever had." She opened the canister she had been carrying, pouring peaches into a bowl.

Wash gazed longingly at the juicy peaches.

"You say this Mooney will take any goods? Even – high profile goods?" asked Mal.

"With the right persuasion. If you want to try him, I could lend a hand." She held the bowl out to the two. "Care for a slice?"

"Oh… thank you," Wash grinned as he took a slice.

"How much of a cut are you looking for?" Mal asked, ignoring the peaches.

"I'm good with what I got from Patience, but uh, if I can pull this job off for you, I'd like to become a part of your crew." She lifted the bowl closer to Mal and arched her eyebrows.

"We'll see." He took a slice of peach and walked away to the brig.

"So who are the peaches for?" Wash asked, staring at the bowl.

"Mostly me. My comfort food… I'm spoiled, I know."

River walked into the room but stopped and stared at Lizzy. "They always come for you…" she mumbled, walking closer to the two. "They come for you and eat your insides. Fangs and teeth!" she shouted as she tore the label off the peach canister.

Lizzy handed Wash the bowl. "River!" She ran over to the girl, pulling her away from other cans.

"River! Hey don't touch her!" Simon shouted as he ran in with Kaylee.

Simon pulled his thrashing sister away from Lizzy. "River… River…" Lizzy said, staring at the girl.

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"We were talking peaches, your sister walked in, and then BAM! She's tearing off peach labels and shouting…"

"River honey…" Kaylee started.

"They always come for you?" Lizzy asked River. "They come for you and eat your insides?"

The girl shook her head fiercely as Simon held her. He looked at his sister then Lizzy. "Come on River. Let's go get your medicine." He led her away.

"What happened to her?" Lizzy asked Kaylee.

"Um…" Kaylee glanced at the doorway.

"Something to her brain," Jayne said as he walked in. "Some Alliance guys cut up her brain. I saw the doctor examine her at Ariel." He grabbed a peach slice from the bowl Wash was still holding.

"They cut up her brain?" Lizzy repeated, her face grotesque. "They ate her insides…"

"What happened here?" Jayne asked.

"Do I have to repeat the story everytime?" Wash asked.

"No," Lizzy sighed, grabbing her peach bowl from him. "Come on Jayne, I have some… peaches… for you."

He grinned. "Alright."

* * *

Lizzy sat on the bed in front of Jayne, feeding him peaches. "You said the girl was crazy. What has she done?"

"She sliced me across the chest with a butcher knife."

"Before or after you tried to turn her in?"

"How do you…"

"I'm a good guesser." She stroked his cheek and fed him another slice of peach. "Before or after?"

"Before."

"She either knew you would or…"

"Are you running a crime investigation?" he joked.

"I failed my brother. I couldn't fix him. What happened to him, that was war. I can only blame war. No person, no group." She shook her head. "But a group, a sadistic group screwed that girl up. And she, she's special."

Jayne frowned. "You just met her…"

"I know. I… Maybe I'll explain it, sometime. I think we have a few other things to deal with." She sat the bowl next to his bunk and crawled up to him. "Like, becoming more than strangers."

"Now you're talking girl."

They began kissing, her hand crawling up his shirt.

"Lizzy, we need you at the brig," announced Mal over the inter-comm.

"Hwoon dahn1!" yelled Jayne.

"It's okay." She nibbled his ear. "My sister trained to become a Companion. I know a few tricks that'll make your wait worth it."

He grunted as she crawled up his ladder.

* * *

Lizzy walked into the brig. "What did ya need Captain?"

"I want you to contact Mooney, make me a meeting with him…"

She laughed. "Make _you_ a meeting? You mean us."

Mal stared at her. "I mean me."

"Mooney doesn't like strangers. The only way he'll take new clients is by them being with an old familiar. That means you- and me."

Mal looked at Zoe. "Go for it. I'm ready to get it off our hands."

He nodded. "Tell him we have something very much worth his while."

"Can I know what…"

"No."

"Okay then." She walked over to Wash and dialed Mooney.

A surprisingly clean face appeared over the comm.-screen. "Look at that! Lady Cagen. Didn't expect you to be calling from a Firefly."

"Different crew Mooney. This one is carrying some juicy cargo they'd like to trade you."

"Hopefully it's the juicy cargo I'm talking to."

"You flatter me."

Mooney laughed. "I'll be expecting your arrival Lizane."

"We'll be there soon Mooney."

The comm.-screen went black, and she turned back to Mal. "Good job," he said. "Zoe, get ready to go. Get Jayne ready…"

"Jayne? Jayne's coming with us?" Lizzy asked.

"I'd like some protection for our juicy cargo."

Lizzy walked away. "I have to get ready to see Mooney."

* * *

Lizzy led Mal, Zoe, and Jayne into Mooney's building on Beaumonde. Her dusty black hat and trench coat covered her from head to toe, and the others wondered if this was the actual Lizane Cagen or not.

"(in Chinese) I'm here to see the boss," she told the doorman.

"Of course Mis Cagen."

They were allowed entrance into a narrow hallway. "Glad to see I'm still appreciated around her," she mumbled, entering the door at the end of the hall.

"Dia duit álainn2!" shouted Mooney as he stood from his desk, arms extended for a hug from Lizzy.

"What the hell language is that?" Mal whispered to Zoe.

"I've never heard it before, sir."

"Iontach, anois.3" She kissed the man's cheek as they hugged.

Jayne tensed up, caressing the handle of his knife.

"It's no reason to kill the man," Mal whispered to him.

"So these are you new crewmembers?" Mooney asked, looking the three over.

"Yes, this is my Captain…"

"Malcom Reynolds," he introduced himself.

"Hm." Mooney looked him over. "Browncoat?"

Mal glanced at Lizzy who nodded her head. "Yes sir," Mal answered.

"Good, good. Don't like the Alliance types." He glanced at Zoe and Jayne then turned his attention back to Lizzy. "Alright Lizane, let's finish their little transaction so we can discuss some things. What do you have for me Captain Reynolds?"

"A little piece called the Lassiter."

Mooney coughed in surprise. "What? That thing has been all over the reports; hot stuff."

"And that's why we're getting a little tired of holding on to it."

The middle-man looked at Lizzy who smiled, taking off her hat. Jayne bit his lip as he noted the long curls that poured out from the hat; the dark eyeliner and pink lips that made her look like a lady and not a mercenary. Mooney smiled. "And how much are you asking for this?"

"One hundred thousand platinum."

He closed his eyes. "Lizane?"

"Tá cuma mhaith ar sin4," she answered.

"Cá mhéad atá agat air Patience5?"

She smiled as the Captain looked questionably at her at the mentioning of 'Patience'. "Dó céad mile6."

Mooney grinned largely. "Sounds like we have a deal Captain! Show me the goods." He opened a drawer of his desk, putting in a key-combo on his safe.

Mal pulled the Lassiter out of his coat pocket. "How about we see the money?"

Mooney grabbed two pouches from the safe and closed it. "Here you go, two pouches of fifty thousand platinum. You can count it; it's all there Captain." He tossed the pouch to Jayne, and Mal handed the Lassiter to him. "And if you would like, you can step right outside my office to count. I need to speak with Lizane for a bit."

"I'll be right there," Lizzy added to affirm her belief that the three should step outside.

"Alright, but don't take long," Mal reminded her.

Jayne glared at Mooney and followed his captain and first mate out.

"Maraíonn tú Patience?7" he asked Lizzy.

She nodded. "Is ea8."

"That's a good girl. What happened to the rest of the crew?"

"Ambush. Patience's men while I was out scouting her homestead."

"Well done Captain. Not only did you succeed your mission, but you get to keep the goods all to yourself."

Lizzy smiled. "Thank you. It wasn't really my intention that they die."

"You just have good luck." He walked behind her, pulling off her trench coat and revealing a tank top and short shorts. Knives were strapped to her upper arms and legs. One large blade was strapped to her right calf. "Strapped for a battle as usual too."

"You know I don't have time for your pleasure right now Mooney."

"I see that. Crew waiting on you. And I'm surprised by you. Taking orders from another Captain. That's unlike you."

"He served with my brother in the war."

Mooney walked to a closet in his office, pulling out a postal box. "Your usual shipment with a neat little letter."

She pulled her trench coat back on and took the box from him.

"And your money of course. 50,000 platinum. Funny what one life is worth."

"Depends on the life you lead," she replied, slipping the money pouch into her inside pocket.

"What do you say my life is worth?" he asked her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'd probably kill you for 400,000 credits."

He grinned. "I'm sure you would. Luckily no one is going to spend that amount except the Alliance. And I know you'd never accept Alliance credits for my life."

"You know me too well Mooney." She kissed his cheek, put her hat back on, and walked out the door.

"What's in the box?" Mal asked as they left the building.

"A package I ordered from Mooney awhile back. Nearly forgot about it."

"Why did you two have to speak in private about a package?" Zoe asked cynically.

"Because if you haven't noticed, Mooney has a way of flirting with me. He wants me to settle down and become his wife; too bad that'll never happen for him."

"What language…"

"Gaelic." She spun around. "Twenty questions over or should we sit down and have a real good time of it?"

"Watch yourself," Zoe answered. "You're still the new girl."

"Even if you are a crewmember," Mal added.

* * *

Lizzy padlocked her room from the inside and turned to her postal box. "Alright…" she whispered as she opened it. "That's just beautiful."

Jayne sat on his bunk, with his bright orange wool hat on, staring at the shirt River had cut the day she went crazy on him. "I liked this shirt…" He grabbed some electrical tape from his supplies and began taping it up from the inside. "Not gonna let that little brat ruin a perfectly good shirt…"

"Jayne?"

He glanced up at the feet descending the ladder. "Hey hey pretty lady. Finish playing with the new toys of your shipment?"

Lizzy smiled. "I wouldn't call them toys. What do you think?" She held her wrist out to Jayne's nose. "Well come on. Smell it."

He sniffed her wrist. "Shun-sheng duh gao-wahn9."

"Not quite the reaction I was expecting. I'm hoping it doesn't smell like that…"

He laughed. "No… well, I haven't smelled a holy… No. It's just, nice."

"My shipment is kind of a 'girlie' shipment. It's what Nandi used to order and get when we lived together. I just put a 'two' on her order and changed the shipping address to Mooney's place."

"So you whored yourself up for me?"

"Bi Zuei10!" she joked and kissed his cheek.

"You know you didn't have to. You earned me 10,000 today. I'd do anything for ya even if you were covered in engine grease."

"I'll have to remember that." She untied her robe, revealing the nightgown underneath.

Jayne grinned and pressed the button to lock his door. "Bout time we got to be more than strangers."

* * *

1 Bastard!

2 How are you, beautiful?

3 Wonderful, now.

4 That sounds good.

5 How much did they charge Patience?

6 200,000.

7 Did you kill Patience?

8 Yes.

9 Holy testicle.

10 Shut up!


	3. Shotglass

**Firefly: Shotglass**

* * *

Lizzy opened her eyes, noting the lights were still on in Jayne's bedroom. He lay next to her on his stomach, facing away and snoring loudly. She smiled and was about to flip to her other side to cuddle next to him, but she saw the shirt he had been taping up. "That's a little strange," she whispered. She slipped on her robe and walked over to the shirt. Aside from the electrical tape, it had a slice through it, much like from a knife.

The snoring stopped. "What you doing?" he asked groggily.

"I was going to turn off the lights until I saw your handy work. What happened?"

"Eh, it's the shirt I was wearing when River sliced me."

She glanced back at the shirt. "Blue Sun. Maybe she doesn't like the brand. Or maybe she just doesn't like big sexy men." She dropped the shirt back down and walked to the lights while Jayne rolled back on his back, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Mal announced as he walked into Inara's shuttle.

She glanced up. "We haven't spoken in awhile."

"Well I was busy being a petty thief."

"Again, Mal, I didn't mean that…"

"No, it's alright. Hell if I was anything more than a petty thief, I'd have Alliance constantly riding my ass." He sat on her couch.

"Were you able to sell off the Lassiter?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I have your cut."

"My cut?"

"Well you did help procure it." He tossed her a small pouch of platinum. "I know it's not the credits you're used to…"

"Thank you."

"Well uh," he stood up, wiping his hands on his pants, "we're making our way to Persephone again."

"Badger has more work for you, or are you just anxious for another swordfight?"

"Oh you know me, I just love a fight." He left the shuttle.

* * *

"So what's this new deal we got?" Jayne asked as he barged into the dining room.

Mal was staring at the shotglass in front of him.

"Hey Captain…" Jayne gave him a confused look. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Can't a man enjoy his whiskey in peace?"

"It's better when you share it."

"Like hell it is. You're not getting any."

The mercenary shrugged his shoulders. "Got my own anyway."

"So we're heading to Persephone?" Lizzy asked as she bounded into the kitchen. She slid over to Jayne. "Bao bay," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Wuh de ma!" Mal shouted, grabbing his whiskey bottle and shotglass. He stormed out of the dining room, bumping into Kaylee.

"Hey…" she started, but stopped as Mal completely ignored her. "Well that was weird."

"What did I say?" Lizzy asked, turning to Jayne.

"Beats me. He's drunk."

"Oh we're heading to Persephone," Kaylee happily exclaimed. "I wonder if I'll get to go to another ball!" She swung around, dancing with the air. "Their buffets are amazing."

Lizzy smiled. "I'm jealous of you Kaylee; I've always wanted to go to a Persephone ball."

The mechanic blushed. "You grew up on Sihnon; I'm sure there were always parties…"

"There were but, not everyone was invited." She turned to Jayne as he fixed his food, placing her hands on his sides. "So what are you buying me on Persephone?"

"Does anyone know what kind of medical treatment they have on Persephone?" Simon asked as he entered the room.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kaylee asked.

He sat next to her at the table. "I was just wondering what medical supplies they had. There's a drug I want to try on River that might help, but we don't have any. I thought we got it on Ariel, but…" He glanced up at Jayne and Lizzy who were whispering to each other, laughing, and kissing each other with little pecks. "I know I haven't been getting much sleep, but I didn't think delusions came about so rapidly."

"Oh I think it's kind of sweet," Kaylee argued. "It's like this really big old grizzly bear finally find that cute little misses-bear."

"What do you want from Persephone?" Jayne whispered.

"I was just kidding. I'm a big girl, I don't need a gift."

"I think you do."

Lizzy blushed. "I… I'll have to get you something."

"You remember at Canton, how I felt the madness?" Simon asked Kaylee. "I am definitely feeling that again."

"It's amazing that Jayne, someone you said had no social-graces can be a romantic while you can't," Kaylee finally blurted, walking away to the engine room.

Simon stared wide-eyed at the table.

"You said I had no social-graces?" Jayne asked, his attention fully diverted to Simon.

The doctor slipped away from the table, very quickly.

"Surprise me," Lizzy announced as she walked toward her room.

"Surprise you?"

"On my gift. I'm not a picky person." She disappeared down the hall.

"That explains why she chose you," Wash commented as he passed through the room.

Jayne sarcastically smirked at him.

* * *

"Alright Zoe, stay with the ship, and I'll take Jayne and Liz."

"You're taking Liz sir?"

Mal grinned. "Well, these merchants seem to like her. She's hot like you but without that 'I'll-kill-you-with-my-pinky' mentality."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Zoe walked back onto the ship.

Jayne and Lizzy walked forward. "I'll take that as compliment too, sir!" she exclaimed. "Though I probably could kill quite a few with my pinky."

"Heh heh heh, that's why I like her." Jayne wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, not that it's not nice or anything, but now's not the time to get all touchy-feely. We got a smelly man to get to." Mal walked forward into Eavesdown Docks.

"Ah, the prettier side of Persephone. Oh look, a pig!" Lizzy commented. "You just don't get muddy pigs much anymore. Well, unless you go to Dyton Colony, but it's a matter of opinion on whether they're pigs or rats."

"Now Badger is first going to want his cut of the cattle deal since we haven't been this way since then."

"Do you have his cut?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, happened to get the money right before the whole thing got botched."

Lizzy stopped walking for a brief moment, then quickly jumped behind Mal.

"What the…" Mal began, turning around. He noticed the man that stood on the other side of Lizzy, holding a knife as if he were about to stab Mal in the back of the neck. Instead, Lizzy held the knife with her gloved hand (though blood still trickled from her hand onto the blade).

Her other hand quickly moved up to the man's neck where she pinched a nerve. Within moments, the man fell to his knees, Lizzy still holding on to the neck. "Now that I have control of your body neck down, you can tell me who you are and what the hell you were doing."

Jayne pointed a gun to the man's head. "Or I'll blow your freakin' brains out."

Mal sighed. "Can nothing go smoothly? Really?"

The man trembled as Lizzy glared at him. "I'm just a messenger…"

"Yes, a messenger of death. So who hired you?"

"A rich man, named Atherton." His words stumbled out, fear seeping in every word.

"Atherton Wing?" Malcolm asked. "As in the son of a bitch I dueled last time I was here?"

"Yes… yes sir. He's upset about his humiliation, when you showed mercy. It labeled him as a coward. He hired me, to be on the lookout here at the docks to see if you show up again. He wants revenge."

"But obviously not in the form of another duel, like a real man," Lizzy commented. She glanced up at Mal. "You have a real knack for making friends Captain."

"What should we do with this bastard, kill him?" Jayne asked.

Lizzy smiled, scaring the assassin even more. "Send a message to your boss, Atherton Wing. Show him this knife." She thrust the knife at the guy, her blood smeared all over the blade. "Tell him in his quest for revenge, he spilled the blood of someone else, and now he's gonna pay. We duel, me and Atherton, in four hours. So he better prepare himself." She let go of his neck and pushed him back. "Go!"

He scurried off the ground and ran off.

"You think that was smart?" Mal asked. "Atherton's like this swordsman who's probably been training since our last match…"

She stared at Mal.

"Oh yeah, you play with blades all the time. See I keep forgetting these things." He walked off to Badger's place while she attempted to stop the bleeding in her hand.

* * *

"Look at that, a new face," Badger stated as he walked forward to Lizzy. "A pretty face."

"And you'll still have eyes to see this pretty face as long as you remain ten feet away from it," Lizzy told him with a slight smile.

"Oh I like her; she's feisty." He spun around to Mal. "Got my money?"

Mal tossed him the pouch of money. "Now what's the job you said you have?"

"That ol' chap Harrow likes the deal you pulled off for him last time. Seems he's taking quite a liking to you."

"You know last time you served us tea," Jayne grumbled.

Badger continued, ignoring the observation. "Anyway, the man's got another job lined up…"

"I'm not doing anymore cows…"

"Hope you weren't doing the cows to begin." Badger grinned at his own joke, but the other three said nothing. "Anyway, need you to meet with the man as he won't tell me anything up front."

"And why should you be included on this deal?"

Several clicks sounded behind them, indicating that several of Badger's men surrounded them with guns ready.

"Point taken," Mal answered.

"I guess that's why there's no cookies."

"How am I supposed to meet Harrow? It's not like he goes tromping around the docks."

"Oh he goes to all manner of social events: balls, galas, dinners, the occasional duel or two…"

Mal turned to Lizzy. "Fortunate for us."

"Eh?" Badger asked.

"We'll see to the deal Badger; you get your guns off of us."

"Deal."

* * *

"So we have about three hours to kill before the duel between Liz and Atherton," Mal told the rest of the crew back at Serenity.

"Does this mean we can go shopping?" Kaylee asked with a smile.

"Lookin' to find another dress?" Mal asked her.

"Maybe. You know my last one was adorable."

He sighed. "Everyone has leave for the next two hours. I'll stay with the ship, wait for any messengers who might come by."

"Sweet!" Wash jumped in the air. "Come along my bao bay. We have sites to see!" He took Zoe by the hand and walked away into the crowd.

"Simon, before you head out, you think you can get my hand a little patched up. It's my sword hand…" Lizzy started.

"Sure, come on to med bay."

She glanced at Jayne. "Remember? Surprise?"

He nodded his head and walked off with Kaylee.

"So what are ya going to get her?" the mechanic asked.

"I ain't got no clue."

"How bout I help ya find something pretty? And then we'll say you owe me one."

"Sure."

Kaylee laughed. "I'm impressed with you Jayne Cobb. Getting all sweet on Lizzy like that."

Jayne actually showed signs of blushing.

"So what does she like?"

"Knives, swords…"

"Besides weapons."

"Uh… she has a little guitar."

"A little guitar?"

"Yeah, about this big." He held his hands up in the size of a ukulele.

Kaylee nodded her head. "So she likes music."

"I guess so." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I don't know much…"

"Oh no Jayne! Music is a really good direction!" She pointed at a nearby store. "See, over there is a little shop with instruments. I bet there's something cute in there you can get her."

"So how did your hand get cut?" Simon asked Lizzy.

"Stopped a guy from stabbing Mal in the back, literally. Unfortunately I grabbed the blade and not his wrist or something. Bad timing."

"Well it's not too bad. The glove took most of the damage, which is good since you have to fight with it soon."

"I may end up switching to my left hand. Depends on how good this guy is."

"As long as you don't die."

She smiled. "I won't. Are you going to go out and do some shopping for Kaylee?"

"I was going to stay with Riv… wait, shop for Kaylee?"

"Yes, shop for Kaylee."

"Why would I…"

"I'm not blind Simon. Of course, you might be a little."

"I just… I don't know…"

"Go get her flowers. She likes flowers."

He sighed. "I have to stay with River."

"I'll stay. And Mal will be here. Does your sister like music?"

"She loves it."

"I got a ukulele she can play. It'll keep her occupied until your back. Shouldn't take you long."

"Alright… well, thanks." He finished her bandage. "I'll be back, soon."

Lizzy walked away to the passengers' rooms. "River? I have something for you."

* * *

Simon walked past Mal who sat on a crate at his open cargo bay doors. "Where's your sister?" the captain asked.

"Lizzy's watching her while I go get something…"

"Didn't think you were the type to trust a stranger with your sister."

"Yeah, but you're here. You'll stay here, right?"

Mal shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem. You're the one who made a mistake."

"She did encourage me to leave…" Simon ran back into the ship.

Mal laughed.

* * *

"River! River!" Simon shouted.

The sound of a ukulele from Lizzy's room made him slow down; the door to the room was open and the two girls sat on the bed. River held the ukulele while Lizzy pointed out the notes. She glanced up. "That was a quick run to get flowers."

"I…"

"I'm okay Simon," River told him.

He nodded and walked back out to get Kaylee's flowers.

River turned to Lizzy. "I told you he'd come back as soon as he talked to Mal."

"You're good."

"How did you escape the academy?"

"I never went; I was never sent an offer. They must have overlooked the house because my brother was a known Browncoat. And because I was lazy in school and never showed much thought."

"And how do you block it?"

"I'm not sure; but it has to do with something I have and you don't."

River stared at the ukulele without playing it. "You should tell Simon."

"I'm not outing myself yet. I want to help you River, but I'm going to do it my way."

She laughed. "You're way? You're way! You don't even know… you escaped…" She dropped the ukulele on the bed and put her hands on her head. Before she could slip into hysteria, Lizzy reached up, putting her palm on River's brain. The girl's eyes rolled back, and she nearly fell to the floor though Lizzy caught her.

"That's an interesting technique you have there," Inara stated as she stopped in the doorway.

Lizzy frowned. "I could tell you, but it would lead to a whole mess of questions."

Inara stepped back. "What are you?"

"See, there's the first question. And then I'll say, 'same as River'. Then you'll say, 'what's that'." She gently let River down. "Then I'll say 'a psychic', and about a million questions will derive from that. So instead…" She ran over to Inara and touched her temples; the Companion fell asleep much like River. "I'm just going to have to pretend this little conversation never happened." She quickly and quietly carried Inara to her shuttle, keeping her senses open for Mal who never turned around from his seat on the crate.

* * *

Simon walked back into the passengers' area, hiding the flowers behind his back. "Lizzy? River? Kaylee isn't back yet, is she?"

"Nope," answered Lizzy, walking out from her room.

"Where's River?"

"In her bed, taking a nap. Nice flowers. She's gonna like them."

"Yeah… hey, uh, thanks for the idea…"

"Oh I just want to see Kaylee happy. She's so nice." Lizzy closed her door. "And speaking of happiness, I have to go get a big man a gun."

"A gun?"

"If you were getting a gift for Jayne, what would you get?"

"Yeah, gun or alcohol, probably the best gifts."

Lizzy nodded her head and walked away.

* * *

"Alright, two hours are up and everyone's back except Lizzy," Mal announced. "She said she'd be a little late because she left later."

"Probably out getting my gift," Jayne proudly stated with a package under his arm.

"And you're fine with her being late?" Zoe asked.

"She's the one fighting the duel."

The assassin from earlier walked forward from the masses. Mal quickly pulled out his gun, pointing at the man's head. "I mean no harm!" the man shouted, raising his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, I just get so trigger happy around guys who have tried to kill me."

"I come with a message for the girl that was with you." He held up a letter.

"Then I'll take it."

Zoe grabbed the letter and handed it to Mal. He read it with the gun still pointed at the man's head. "While it is unheard of for a woman to duel, especially against a man, Atherton Wing accepts this duel on the condition that Captain Malcolm Reynolds makes an appearance, along with his escort. The duel will be at the appointed time and place." Mal grinned. "My escort. I assume Atherton Wing meant Inara Serra?" he asked the assassin.

"Yes."

"But he didn't put that in."

The assassin shook his head. "He must have assumed…"

"Well he's yu buh dun1." Mal shook his gun. "Run off and tell him we'll be there. The girl, me, and my escort."

The assassin took off.

"Kaylee, go put your dress on."

Kaylee grinned. "It's about time."

"There won't be a buffet at this one."

"That's okay Cap'n. There's always a bunch pretty boys at these social things." She ran into the ship.

"Alright, I'm going to get prettied up myself. Zoe, you're in charge of the ship…"

"Hey Captain, can I go with you to the duel?" Jayne asked. "I'd love to see her kill…"

"You have to wear the right clothes Jayne. Guess you can't go." Mal turned away.

"Well that's unfair. What's Lizzy gonna wear? She ain't got the right…"

Mal ignored him and continued into the ship.

Lizzy walked up to the crew still standing outside the cargo bay. "Hey gang, what did I miss?"

"Oh the usual. Mal pulls a gun; words are read. Kaylee's happy. Jayne's mad," Wash answered.

"Aw, Jayne's mad?" She turned to him with a smile. "Why?"

"I can't go to the duel because I don't have the right clothes."

"Oh that's nothing."

He followed her into the ship. "Nothing? You don't want me to be there?"

She stopped at the stairs. "Or it's an easy problem to fix. Here," she handed him one of the three packages, "take that for now and I'll give you your gift after the duel." She hurried off to her room.

He stared down at the package. "Huh."

* * *

Kaylee walked into the cargo bay in her dress where Mal and Simon waited. Simon smiled as he saw her. "Wow… why didn't I see her like this last time?"

Mal grinned. "Because you're an idiot."

"Hey boys! What do you think Cap'n? Look as good as last time?"

"Better than last time."

"Aw! That's why I love my Captain!" She kissed his cheek.

Mal glanced at Simon. The doctor cleared his throat and brought the flowers out from behind him. "I got you these."

"Simon!" She hugged him, nearly crushing the flowers.

"It's got a little pink one you can wear…" he barely said as she squeezed him.

"Wuh de ma…" Mal mumbled.

"What?" Kaylee asked as she released Simon.

The three looked up to see Jayne walking down the stairs in an outfit similar to Mal's. "Ready to go see a duel."

"Where the hell did you get those clothes?" Mal asked.

"Awww… ain't he pretty?" asked Kaylee. "Lizzy's gonna love that."

"Did Lizzy buy you those clothes?" Mal continued his questioning.

Jayne ignored Mal. "Does it fit right? Look good?" he asked Kaylee, turning around so she could see everything.

"Yeah. Wow. It fits perfectly. If she got this for you she really did well."

"So she _did_ get those for you," Mal reaffirmed.

Jayne ignored him as he glanced up. "Wuh de ma…"

"Oh wow. She's beautiful."

"How are you supposed to duel in that?"

Lizzy stood at the top of the stairs in a pale green dress with lilac flowers printed on it. Its hoop was much smaller than the one on Kaylee's dress, but still too bulky to duel in.

"You kids ready for a fight?" She held a sheathed katana in her hand.

"Beautiful and deadly," Jayne sighed.

Kaylee smiled and glanced at Simon. He grinned at her, putting the pink flower behind her ear.

"I guess we're all ready to go," Liz told Mal.

"I assume there's a reason for Jayne going?" Mal asked.

"Any lady needs an escort. And it's not right for a gal to carry her own sword to a duel." She locked arms with Jayne and handed him the blade. The two headed out of the cargo bay.

"Let's go Cap'n!" Kaylee shouted. She handed Simon the flowers. "And I'll be back for you." She trotted after Jayne and Lizzy.

"You might want to rest up," Mal joked to Simon as he walked after Kaylee.

* * *

"You have to be joking." Atherton took off his jacket as the Firefly group walked up to the dueling ground. "When I heard a woman wanted to duel me, I was expecting a killer. A warrior. Not some belle."

Lizzy smiled. "He called me a belle Jayne!"

Mal nudged Kaylee. "There's our man Harrow; I'm going to talk to him."

"I wish they had a buffet," she sighed.

"If he has a good deal, you might get treated to a buffet."

"Cap'n…"

"Who is this?" Atherton asked, looking at Kaylee. "I said to bring…"

"My escort. Right. Here she is. Miss Kaywick Lee…"

"Where is Inara?"

"Wei!" Kaylee shouted.

"That's not nice, interrupting a lady's introduction," Mal stated. "If you're not finished off in your first duel, I'll do you in."

Atherton grinned as he eyed up Lizzy. "Then I suppose our swords will cross again."

"Pee-goo," Jayne growled. "Can we just get this duel started? I'm tired of hearing ya talk."

Mal side-stepped Atherton to make his way to Harrow.

"Good to see you again Captain, despite the circumstances. We have some business to discuss after the evening's festivities."

"I have every intention on talking business."

"You may be burying your dead."

Mal laughed. "I may have made that threat to him, but I know he won't live to see tomorrow."

"A woman in a dress beat him? Are you a betting man captain?"

"That's how I live my life."

"If your little belle beats Atherton, all my business goes directly through you."

"And if she fails?"

"I get your ship."

"Well then, I'm glad I have complete faith in Liz. I'll take the bet."

Atherton went to his gentleman and grabbed his sword. "Where's your blade little girl?"

She took her katana from Jayne and handed it to the man checking the swords.

Jayne walked over to Kaylee. "I'm hoping she can fight well in a dress."

"Oh I'm sure she wouldn't have worn it otherwise," Kaylee reassured him.

The man handed Liz and Atherton their swords. "May the duel between Atherton Wing and Lizane Cagen commence."

She held her katana flimsily in her injured right hand. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

Atherton ran forward, going for the quick kill.

She flicked her wrist, knocking away his attack. Again, she held her blade daintily. "Is that all?"

He again charged her, and the two were soon clashing steel. Liz stepped lightly, predicting her opponent's move. After five minutes of dueling, Liz finally knocked Atherton's sword away and kicked him down. "Mal may have shown you mercy, but you did not learn. _(in Chinese)_ Now you pay."

She thrust her katana all the way through his stomach.

Kaylee gasped at the bloodied blade sticking out of Atherton's back. She turned away, burying her face in Mal's arm.

"Jien hwo2," Atherton spat out, blood oozing from his mouth.

"Liou koe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh bun ur-tze3."

"Little filthy mouth on that one, despite her looks," Harrow observed.

"I love that filthy mouth," Jayne sighed.

Mal patted Kaylee. "Yeah, but I think that potty-mouth just won me the bet."

Lizzy twisted her wrist, causing extra damage, and pulled the blade out. Making sure not to get any blood on her dress, she bent down and wiped the blood on the grass.

"Now how about a bit of a celebration?' she asked, walking up to the others.

"You did say you'd treat me to a buffet Captain," Kaylee reminded Mal and ignoring the dead body of Atherton.

"I'm feeling pretty festive," Mal agreed.

* * *

"To Lizzy, who's blood-crazed ways won me the best steady deal ever!" toasted Mal, holding a shotglass high in the air. The entire crew sat at a large table of a Persephone buffet restaurant.

"To Lizzy!" the rest of the crew lifted their glasses.

Jayne took his shot and turned to the girl he had his arm around. "You were pretty hot in that dress with a bloody blade."

"Silly man. I'm always hot," she replied with a kiss.

"You were so thoughtful with those flowers doctor!" Kaylee exclaimed as she sat in Simon's lap, the pink flower still behind her ear. "I thought you were too snobby to think of me that way, but I was sooo wrong."

Simon grinned, equally as drunk. "I'm not snobby."

"Sure you're not."

River laughed at her drunk brother and stole a bao off his plate.

Lizzy kissed Jayne on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Inara sat silently next to Mal, picking at her food.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just feel strange. There's a gap of time I don't remember today, like I blacked out."

"Well I found you taking a nap. It's probably…"

"Naps don't give you a feeling of emptiness Mal."

Lizzy snuck away to the back of the restaurant and found a comm.-device. Soon Mooney answered. "Dia duit álainn."

"I finished the job."

"Atherton?"

"Yes."

"Coming by anytime?"

She shook her head. "Not sure."

"I have a new request from the Canton magistrate."

"Who?"

"Jayne Cobb."

Her jaw tensed. "Jayne Cobb?"

"Yeah, that man on your ship…"

"I know who he is. Why Jayne?" She turned to look at the laughing and celebrating man.

"Caused some problems for the man over time. Didn't get his vengeance. It's good money Lizane. Twice Atherton's rate."

"I… I'll get back to you Mooney. I have to go…" She turned off the comm and slid back into her seat next to Jayne.

"You know we never exchanged gifts," he whispered into her ear.

"We didn't."

He stroked her hair. "I think we should wait till morning. I have a different gift I want to give you tonight."

She fingered her shotglass. "And I you."

* * *

1 stupid

2 slut

3 Stupid son of a drooling harlot and a monkey.


	4. The Land of Cotton

**Firefly: The Land of Cotton**

* * *

Kaylee walked into the kitchen with her hand on her head. "Uh, coffee…"

Zoe and Wash grinned at her from the table. "Too wild last night?" she asked.

"Not wild enough," Kaylee complained. "I woke up, clothed, and in my own bed."

"Oh honey," Zoe sympathized.

"I hope someone got action…"

"Well I can assure you someone did," Wash assured her with a grin.

Zoe shook her head.

"Well that's good," Kaylee beamed, her usual perkiness rising.

"Hey Kaylee, get a good rest?" Mal asked as he walked in to get his coffee.

"Yeah… rest… that's all I got."

He smiled. "Well on your mission to thank the doctor for those flowers you sort of passed out."

"What?"

"You and Simon in the hallway outside your door. I found you, had Jayne drag Simon to his room, and Lizzy check on River."

"Oh man."

Mal laughed as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

Jayne pushed Lizzy's hair to one side and began kissing the back of her neck. She sighed as his hands traced up her bare back. His lips followed his hands. "I like that little gift from last night," he whispered once his lips reached her ear. "Never seen a gal that could bend like that."

She smiled. "Told you I had tricks up my sleeve."

"How many guys have you been with to learn those tricks?"

"Only one, well now two."

He pulled back. "You just telling me that?"

"I don't sleep with people just to have sex. There's only two people I've ever been attracted to enough to sleep with."

He pressed his cheek against the back of her head, letting his nose become buried in her thick hair. "Guess I should feel special."

"You should."

"That other guy isn't the Mooney feller, is it?"

She pulled away, a grotesque look on her face. "Give me more credit than that."

"He seemed awfully touchy-feel…"

"That's because he wants me. He's been like that for years now." She grabbed her robe and slid out of his bed. "Can't believe you would…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jayne reached under his bunk and pulled out her gift. Still sitting in bed, he handed it to her. "Open that, and after, you can yell at me."

She sighed and opened the package. A cherry violin sat in the small box. "Oh Jayne…"

"I was told it was the best."

"This is amazing. It must have been expensive…"

"Nah… I mean, yeah it was really expensive. But that's okay." He reached out to her, and she stepped into his hug. "You're worth it."

Lizzy frowned though he could not see it. "I have your gift down here too." She put her violin on the small table in his room and grabbed the box that held his gift. "Here."

He opened it quickly, like an eager child at Christmas. "Shun-sheng duh gao-wahn…" he mumbled as he pulled the silver gun out of the box. "Will you look at that. Small handheld… I've heard about these. Only can find on the black market."

"Yeah, well Mooney is good for something. Told me where I could get that on Persephone." She took the gun from him and pointed the weapon at his head. "The glorious thing about this gun is the built in silencer. Always silent, always deadly. Perfect weapon for an assassin."

He waited for her to move the gun from his head, but when she did not, his eyes narrowed. "Why you pointing that at me? Ain't loaded…"

"Oh it's quite loaded. I had it completely prepared for this morning."

"You're quite a bitch. Had me falling for you, and now you got a gun to my head. Who hired you? How much?"

"I was just offered the job last night, before we returned to the ship. You're worth fifty-thousand platinum to the magistrate at Canton."

He attempted to stand up, but she pushed him back with the gun. "If you're gonna kill me, get it over with."

"I didn't really get to tell you how much you're worth to me."

"Huh?"

"Anytime I meet someone, I put a price on their head, my lowest price for killing them. It's a money game, and I know you understand."

"What's my price?"

"I never put one on you."

He stared intently at her. "So is fifty-thousand sounding good to you?"

"I'm not cheap. Neither are you. So until you piss me off…" she twirled the gun around, handing it to him, "… I ain't gonna kill you."

He took the gun and pointed it at her. "You just held a gun to my head. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

She put her hands behind her head in a resting position with a slight smile on her face; her robe unfastened allowing Jayne a view of her body. "Because Jayne Cobb, I know I'm the only girl you let kiss you on the lips."

"Now how would you know that?"

"I could tell you I'm psychic." She shrugged her shoulders, causing the robe to open more. His eyes darted down. "Or I could just say that you instinctively turn your head to the side, slightly straining your neck so your mouth is furthest away from me when we kiss. I turn your head back and kiss you, but you've done it for so long that you just naturally move that way when we're together."

He seemed impressed. "You're good."

"Well I am a hired assassin."

"Ah hell, I'm a mercenary." He lowered the gun, placing it under his pillow. "Now it seems to me that robe wants to come back off."

* * *

"Alright Captain. We are entering Demeter atom," Wash announced as they neared Ariel's moon.

"This is going to be a simple delivery," Mal stated, more to assure himself than the others. "Just go to the factory, deliver the cotton, and walk away."

Jayne leaned against the bridge entry-frame. "You know if it's a Blue Sun clothing factory, you can get me a new shirt." He turned to look at Simon.

Simon smirked at him.

Liz stared at clouds of the moon, motionless and speechless.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked her.

"Something doesn't feel…" she trailed off as she noted Mal's 'don't-say-you-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this' face. "It's nothing. But I'm just going to say, Simon you should give River a sedative."

He instantly became defensive. "What? Why would I do that?"

"Call it a gut instinct."

"She's a psychic," Jayne added.

Simon turned to him with a stunned expression; Liz bit her lip.

"What? It's a joke."

"I'm just saying, we are close to Ariel…"

The clouds parted before the ship, revealing the large factory and oversized Blue Sun logo.

"Let's try to make this a quick delivery," Mal stated. He walked out to the cargo bay as Wash landed the ship. Zoe and Jayne followed him.

"Trust me on this Simon," Liz tried again. "I have a gut feeling. She doesn't need to be awake on this moon."

"If you could tell me why…"

"I'm not really sure yet," she hurried off after the other three.

"Do you think you should?" Kaylee asked.

"I wouldn't feel right doing that without a reason."

"Explain to me your logic about sedating his sister," Mal stated as he loaded the crates onto the mule.

"It was a hun…"

"No. That's knowing something. What the hell do you know?"

"I'm just piecing clues together." She lifted the tarp off the crates, displaying the Blue Sun logo. "See that symbol? Anyone else notice that it's on all those random objects that she destroys?"

Zoe and Mal had blank faces.

"My shirt…" Jayne mumbled.

"She attacked your shirt, not you. My peach can…"

"Those other food cans when we were playing cards…" Jayne added.

"All Blue Sun. I think they did that stuff to her."

Mal threw the last crate on the mule. "Then I guess all the more reason to finish this fast."

* * *

River opened her eyes and lifted her arms; she noted that she was covered in sweat. "Simon?" she whispered. Delicately, she slid off her bed and walked to her door. A quick flash of blue caused her to stop in her tracks. "The little blue things… crawl, all over…" She began scratching at her arms, struggling with herself. Soon she fell back against her door and crashed through it to the ground.

"River!" shouted Shepherd Book as he ran out of his room.

The girl was seizing on the floor.

"Doctor! Doctor!"

Simon ran up to his sister and Book. "What happened?"

"I heard her crash through the door."

"Goddam. Liz said I should have sedated her…"

* * *

Mal shook the hand of the man he had delivered the cotton to and tucked the money into his coat. "Pleasure doing business with you boys."

Liz sat up from her leaning position on the mule.

"What is it?" asked Jayne who had been lounging behind her.

"River… Tyen shiao-duh…" She took off running to the ship.

"What the hell?" asked Zoe.

"Cap'n, we need to get back," Jayne suggested.

* * *

"Sir, look at this," a man in a suit called out. He was standing at a computer screen with several lines across it. Suddenly one of the lines became sporadic, like an earthquake reading.

A blue hand grabbed the screen, turning it to the shadows on the other side of the desk. "See if it's a match." The hand turned the screen back around.

"On it." The man in the suit began typing quickly. "It's checking… what the?" The erratic line suddenly became straight again, but a different line had a sudden high peak, then went straight. "It just stopped…" the man in the suit stated. "And another, is it two?"

"One who cannot use their power – and one who can very well," said the blue hand man. "No ship leaves this place."

* * *

Lizzy took her hand from River's forehead and took a deep breath. River lay on the ground, breathing calmly as if in a deep sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Simon asked, ready to lunge at Liz.

"You remember when Jayne joked about me being psychic?"

Simon's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he was telling the truth without knowing it." She jumped to her feet. "Now we gotta get out of here. If anyone else could sense her…"

"Sense what?"

"How about all that sit-down-and-chat come after we save our asses?" She ran to the cargo bay where the other three were entering on the mule. "Wash, take off," she said, hitting the comm.-button.

"But the Captain…"

"He's here. We have to go. Fast."

"On it."

She ran to the door and hit the switch for it to close.

"What the hell is going on?" Mal yelled. "Who gave you control of my ship?"

"Just getting us out of here. River had a little spell and gave off some heavy waves that even I could feel and if anyone else was scanning for them, well we'll be in deep shit."

Mal continued to stare blankly at her.

"If we don't leave now, they'll keep everyone from leaving. They'll board the ship. They'll find River and kill off the rest of you, and not a pleasant death."

Mal pointed at her. "We're talking later." He hit the comm.-device. "Get Inara to meet with us, even if she cuts her time on Ariel short. We got to move fast."

Jayne stared at the ground in front of him.

Mal motioned for Zoe to leave the two alone.

"What the hell are you?"

"What?"

He grabbed her arm tightly. "This morning you held a gun to my head and now you're spouting out shit like you know everything. So who and what are you?"

"You're hurting me…"

"Answer me!"

"I'm a psychic!"

He continued to stare at her and refused to loosen his grip.

"And I don't know _everything_. I only know rumors and warnings. And all I honestly know is I don't want them to find me because they'll probably slice open my brain like they did to River."

His grip loosened when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Have you ever read my mind?"

She remained silent.

"Liz…"

"Of course! I always do!" She jerked her arm away from him. "Everytime I meet a person I do."

"That how you judge how much their life is worth?"

She nodded. "I'm horrible, but… but that's why I knew you were different than…"

"Don't you dare start telling me who I am or what I'm like. And if you read my mind again, I'll kill you." He pulled the silver gun from his belt and forcefully tossed it at her. "And I don't need anything from you." He charged up the stairs to the bridge.

Liz fell to her knees clutching the gun and crying uncontrollably. "in Gaelic Dear God, why place this curse on me? I am not strong enough to bear a cross." She turned the gun around, pointing the barrel at herself. "in Gaelic All this power has brought me is pain. I drove my brother… I use it to kill. I am no angel. There is no hope for me."

"in Gaelic But I believe if one prays, there is always hope. The prayer itself is hope." Shepherd Book walked forward.

"in Gaelic Or the prayer is an excuse."

"in Gaelic But isn't an excuse the hope to not receive punishment for failure or disobedience, or even both?"

Lizzy continued to stare at the barrel of the gun.

"in Gaelic How is it that you end up on this boat with a troubled girl – a girl who has the same gift as you? Divine providence has put you here. You cannot leave when that child needs you most."

"Firefly _Serenity_, stop you ascent and prepare to be boarded," an Alliance transmission interrupted them.

"When we all need you most," Book added.

Liz tucked the gun in her belt and hurried to the brig.

Mal was leaning over the comm.-screen. "May I ask why we are being bordered?"

"That is need-to-know Captain."

"And let me guess, I don't need to know." He took his finger off the button, causing the screen to go black. "We need a plan."

Lizzy and Book entered the brig. "in Gaelic Do something now, Lizane."

She bit her lip and stared at the Alliance ship out the window.

"You speak that too?" Mal asked.

"Alright kids," Lizzy whispered.

Jayne silently glared at her.

"I'm gonna get us past them with some heavy-duty mind altering on them. I'm going to pass out from it, but so will they. When I hit the deck, the deed will be done. Wash, as soon as I go down, get us out before another ship sees us. I'll explain everything when I wake up."

Zoe stared intently at her. Mal signaled for her to not ask any questions.

Liz stepped forward and planted her feet firmly beneath her. "in Gaelic Alright assholes." She stared intently at the ship and after a few seconds, her knees started to shake. A warm sensation formed above her lips, and then, she was out.

Jayne rushed forward, catching her in his arms. He wiped away the blood from her nose.

"Wash, get us the hell out of here," Mal ordered.

"Already on it."

Jayne stroked Lizzy's hair. "Will someone get that goddam doctor?" he yelled.

* * *

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"And is she going to be okay?" Mal added.

"It looks like her brain worked at – at just an amazing speed. I can't really be sure without the right machines."

"But will she be okay?"

"Without seeing the whole problem, I can't treat her properly. She may wake on her own… she may remain in a coma."

"That's great. She was gonna shed some light."

"She was going to help me help River." He glanced up. "Well she didn't say she would, but one way or another she would."

Jayne sat huddled on a small loft near the medical bay where he could keep an eye on Lizzy.

"Do you sit up there to hide how much you care for her?"

The mercenary glanced down at Shepherd Book. "Don't know what you're talking 'bout preacher man."

"I heard your argument with her." He folded his hands behind his back and casually paced as he talked.

"That was really none of your business."

"You didn't see her after you left. That gun you threw at her, she was going to shoot herself with it."

"She wouldn't do something that dumb…"

"It was not an act Jayne. Some things may fool me, but a prayer like hers was true."

"Well why the hell would she get suicidal on me?"

"Who can know what disturbing things have happened to her? You might have been the only balance in her life, and with that gone, why live?" Shepherd shrugged. "And it seems to me, she was your balance as well." He walked into the med bay, giving Jayne time to think. "I'll stay with the girl Captain."

Mal nodded his head and walked out with Zoe.

Simon sighed. "I don't know what else to do. They don't train you for psychic injuries in med school."

"Go rest doctor. I'll call for you if anything happens."

* * *

River played Liz's ukulele as Simon and Kaylee sat on the couch. "Isn't it amazing how Jayne and Liz became so attached to each other? He was so upset when she fell."

"I'm more amazed about her ability that she kept hidden from all of us."

"Not all of us," River corrected her brother. "I knew. She let me know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised her. She was going to teach me things."

"Or she was going to use you to save herself."

River stood and threw the ukulele at Simon then stormed away to her room.

He lifted the cracked instrument and glanced at Kaylee's disapproving glare. "What? It could be true."

* * *

Jayne hopped down from the loft and walked into med bay. "I'll watch her Shepherd."

Book bowed his head and walked out. He glanced back and noted Jayne bending over to kiss Liz's forehead. With a smile, Book continued to his room.


	5. Carmen

**Firefly: Carmen**

* * *

Inara checked her message screen for her next client. An image of Mal caught her eye. "What is he up to?" She clicked on the image.

"I know I'm not quite the ladies' man, but I heard that the renowned Inara Serra was on the goodship _Serenity_. And what a coincidence! So am I! And I have two tickets to the opera on Sihnon. I couldn't think of anyone better to share them with."

She smiled.

"Knock, knock!" Mal walked into her quarters and noted his face on her screen. "Did you choose your client?"

"I was about to, but my selection process was interrupted by junk mail." She pressed the delete button on Mal's message.

"And I thought I played it by the book."

"Let me guess, you need an escort to the opera for some horrid job."

"I wouldn't say a horrid job. It's one that involves a night of sophistication for you."

"And why the opera? What's your target Mal?"

"The Gala Diamond."

"Mal! That's the largest diamond in the 'verse!"

"Kept in a vault below the Sihnon Opera House, the 'verse's most renown…"

"How did you afford the tickets?

"Liz's man, Mooney, called us up for the job. He actually wanted to give it straight to Liz, but I told him she was indisposed with Jayne. Kinda weird though, he seemed to be expecting that. Must not be the jealous kind."

"How is Lizane?"

"Still asleep. Hopin' that she wakes up by the time we reach Sihnon, otherwise I may not be able to pull Jayne out of med bay for the job."

"Even if you did, he would be distracted on the job." She closed her comm.-screen. "Have you ever seen an opera Mal?"

"No, but my mom had a recording of Carmen. She went around singing it on the ranch."

"Do you know French?"

"I had no idea that was French."

Inara smiled. "I'll go with you to the opera and help you with your next big heist."

"Sheh-sheh."

* * *

"And so that's when I knew I couldn't do schooling or anything like that. Had to go out and make money anyway possible. Had to get tough and survive." Jayne stroked Liz's forehead. "You got to get tough and survive."

"How's the patient?" Mal asked as he walked in to med bay.

Jayne pulled his hand back from Liz's forehead and back on her broken ukulele in his lap. "Couldn't tell you. She's in a goddam coma."

Mal leaned against a counter with his arms folded. "We got a job and I need you involved."

Jayne did not respond.

"You understand Jayne? I got a plan and you got a big part in it."

"What's the plan?"

"For you to walk softly and carry a big stick."

"The usual?"

"We're going to have a meeting in the dining room in an hour. Be there." Mal left.

"Pyen juh duh jiou cha wen," moaned Liz.

Jayne spun around, nearly dropping the ukulele he had been fixing. "Liz…" he cleared his throat to check his emotions.

"Did we get past that Alliance ship?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it worked. I really wasn't sure… I just…" she trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

"The room is spinning. I'm just gonna close my eyes."

"Stay awake. Gonna get the doc…" He walked to the comm.

"Jayne…"

He paused. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'll never read your mind again. I don't want to. If you know something, I know that you'll just tell me if you want me to know it."

"I will."

"And you just ask, and I'll… I'll tell you."

He frowned. "When you said you read my mind… you said I was different and that's why you liked me."

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"You're in it for the money, but the money isn't for you. Most think you'd do anything for personal gain, but you're really doing it for your family."

Jayne's eyes glistened from tear drops.

"And that's why I started my line of work too. But I've forgotten what it's like to be noble. Till I found you."

"Don't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"All girly and stuff. Don't do that." He wiped his eyes quickly.

"Fine. I like you because you're a hot piece of ass."

"And that's why I like you."

"Very healthy relationship." She grinned.

He returned her smile and pressed the comm.-button. "Doctor, we got an awake patient."

* * *

The crew stood around Liz sitting in the chair.

"I think you have some explaining," Mal commented. "Like about psychics."

"Psychics. People who can read the mind of another." She shrugged. "I don't know much else even though I am one."

"How do you do it?" Simon asked.

"I just look at them or focus my attention on them and think of what I want or need to do. It's just all natural, like breathing." She glanced at River. "She does it all the time because it's natural. She has no ability to stop the flow."

River glanced around at the crew, expecting fear. There was none.

"When I checked her brain, there were lacerations everywhere. The most significant was the cut on her amygdale. Tore it; doesn't function anymore."

"And if she can't control her powers… perhaps psychic capacities are controlled like emotions through the amygdale."

"Then why would they cut hers?" asked Zoe.

"They're able to sense psychic flows, or waves. If you want to keep tabs on the psychics you've captured, why not ensure they'll constantly or almost constantly be sending out those waves."

River walked out of the med lab without anyone but Liz noticing.

"What would they want with psychics?" Jayne asked.

"Blue Sun," Book responded. "Large corporation."

"You think they're using the psychics to find out what people want?" asked Wash.

"Or to psychically persuade people to buy their products," suggested Mal.

"Shah muh?" exclaimed Kaylee. "They're doing all of this to sell their stupid products?"

"Can't believe I bought their shirt," growled Jayne.

"There's got to be something more," claimed Zoe. "They seem to be going to great distances for just selling some shirts and food."

"Yeah. Isn't that what shwai shiong mao are for in commercials?" Wash agreed.

"Whatever it is, they're not getting their hands on River again," Simon stated.

"Or Liz," Jayne added.

"We'll learn as we go," Kaylee stated. "For River, to help her."

"And right now, we have a plan to discuss. Liz, you think you can function, even psychically?"

She sat up. "Yeah I can. Where are we headed?"

"Home," Inara answered.

"Sihnon," Liz repeated quietly.

* * *

"Here's the plan. The Sihnon Opera House is a five-floored building. The top-two are above ground, the rest is all basement. Normal folk can enter the seating on the 1st and 2nd floors by using the staircase in the foyer. Inara and I will be sitting in a private balcony seat sponsored by our dear friend Mooney. Now I need an opera star." He glanced around the table. "Anyone here sing?"

Jayne turned to Liz.

"Oh no I'm not."

"That's okay. I was going to make you do it anyway."

"I'm not quite an opera singer. Of course, I've never tired."

"Start practicing. Figured you can use psychic powers to at least pick up on your lines and performance." Mal unrolled a floor plan of the Opera House on the table. "Alright, the diva for this show has her own house rather than living in the opera house. She lives with her two servants who always accompany her to the shows: one man, her 

bodyguard, and one woman. All three wear heavy make-up and costume outside of their house. It will be no problem impersonating them." He put his hand on Jayne's and Zoe's shoulders. "Liz, say hello to your new servants. You three will infiltrate the house, change to their costumes, and Liz will gather their information for you to take on their roles. Once that is complete it will be show time. Go to the Opera House, you will have access to the private rooms on the fourth floor. Wait for the show to start so everyone will be upstairs, including Liz. At the moment the show begins you will have twenty minutes to get downstairs to the bottom floor via the elevator. I know there are guards, I don't know how many. Liz will have to scan while you are still in the private room. Is that possible?"

"Yes," answered Liz.

"Apparently the bottom floor has two doors to get through to get to the diamond. Password entry."

"Did Mooney send the passwords?" asked Zoe.

"No, but apparently Madam Diva has a precious collection in Vault Two, meaning entry to both doors."

"It makes sense now that he wanted to give this job to Liz," remarked Wash.

"What if I hadn't of woken up?" she asked.

"Oh I had a plan for that, involving the service lofts, crawling in the elevator shaft, and handing Jayne a gun and telling him to rush in for the diamond. With you up for it, we can run this smoothly, grab more from the vaults than just the target."

"And the exit?"

"Once twenty minutes go by, a fire will start thanks to me. Emergency signals go off, and the diva with her servants run out the back where there are no sensors. We leave out the main entrance."

"Sounds brilliant," Zoe commented.

"I just hope my limited use of psychic waves does not alert any bodies."

"Carry a gun just in case."

* * *

Jayne picked up the vial of blue body paint from the diva's dresser. "You're supposed to wear this?"

"Apparently," answered Liz as she scanned the unconscious diva tied to her servants on a giant bed. "Can't wait to see what you have to wear." She moved her hand over the bodyguard.

"He might have worn this…" Zoe pulled out a black, leather speedo with gold chains. She smirked.

"Oh wow," Liz sighed.

"Don't even think about it," Jayne growled.

The psychic walked to the closet, pulling out the needed costumes and paint for the heist. As Joe and Jayne worked on their finishing touches, Liz tucked the speedo into her pack. "Ready to go?" she asked as she put on her headdress.

"Let's go," Zoe announced, concealing her last knife in her costume belt.

The three walked out to Wash waiting in their transport. "I'm so glad you get to keep the clothes," Wash commented as he eyed Zoe. She threw her bag in the back with Jayne's and Liz's bags.

"Remember that I can kill you with my pinky."

"I tell myself that every day."

"I've been thinking about leaving again," Inara whispered to Mal as they settled into their private seats. "And since we're here at Sihnon…"

"I don't want to hear it. We're here on a job." He stubbornly stared forward.

"Mal! If we don't talk about it now, when will we talk about it?"

"Never as far as I'm concerned."

"Why don't you want me to go?" She stared at him, hoping he would break.

"Because… because you're part of my crew Inara. You play a vital role…"

She turned away with a huff. "You're such an idiot Mal."

"What do you want me to say? I'd tell Kaylee the same thing if she ever…"

"I'm _not_ Kaylee, Mal. Or Zoe, or Wash or Jayne…" She glanced at him. "I'm a Companion who rents a shuttle, and I want to end my lease."

Mal stared silently ahead, refusing to answer.

She folded her arms and kept her gaze from falling on him.

* * *

Liz, Jayne, and Zoe sat in the Diva's private quarters. "I think four are downstairs. Two pair. If I use more power, I might be detected."

"We can handle them," Zoe ensured her. "You just stay in character, the show is about to start."

Liz nodded her head and left to the elevators. "Diva Sodeli! Diva Sodeli!" A young girl ran to her. "I was told I should not speak to you, but it's just such a honor…"

The psychic closed her eyes behind her headdress's heavy veil. She knew the real Diva would wave away the girl, and it pained her to do the same.

The girl stood stunned.

Liz rode up the elevator alone and proceeded to take her position behind the curtain.

"We are ready when you are Diva Sodeli."

She cued for the curtains to rise to an ovation.

"(in Chinese) When the earth will fall…" She began, spreading her blue arms out before her.

"(in Chinese) Will the springtime come?" sang the chorus girls as they danced forward.

"(in Chinese) When day becomes night…"

"(in Chinese) Will the summer light die away?"

Jayne nodded at Zoe. "Let's go."

They walked forward, noting that the private rooms were empty. However, when the elevator doors opened, the girl that spoke to Liz stepped out. She noted the intended direction of the elevator. "Why are you going to the basement? That's the vau –"

Zoe knocked her on the back of the head to silence her and dragged her into the elevator.

Jayne stepped over the body and pressed the close-door button.

Inara stared transfixed at Liz's character. "She's amazing; she should become an opera singer instead of a petty thief."

Mal stared transfixed at his watch. "She's amazing, too bad I'm cutting her job as an opera singer off in fifteen minutes. Too bad she's got that petty thieving to do."

"(in Chinese) Then the rain will fall, blue shall show the way. Night and darkness fall, we won't know the day. Thousand years pass…" sang the chorus girls.

"(in Chinese) Thousand years shall pass," repeated Liz.

"(in Chinese) We won't see the day."

The doors of the elevator opened to Zoe instantly throwing her knives at the guards.

"I call the next two," Jayne mumbled as he dragged the unconscious girl into the room.

She knelt next to the keypad. "61139." Then she grabbed the hand of the nearby dead guard and used his thumb for the scanner.

The door clicked open.

"Shift break," Jayne announced as he lifted his newest gun. Two silent bullets hit the next two guards. He glanced around the vault. "Like a goddam bank down here. Deposit boxes."

"Ignore them. The good stuff is in the next room." She entered the next key code and used a guard's thumb and eye. "Here we go."

"Voice recognition not recognized," a feminine-computer-voice announced.

"What the…"

Liz hit a high note that echoed downstairs.

"Voice recognition recognized." The door opened.

"That was weird." Zoe's eyes landed on the diamond. "Wuh duh ma huh ta duh fung-kwong duh wai-shung doh."

"You get that; I'll collect some more good shit." He walked over to a small chest made of gold and stuffed it in his hip bag.

"(in Chinese) Don't close your eyes; don't shed a tear."

"(in Chinese) The sun will cure your fear," responded Liz.

"What the hell is up with these lyrics? Some goddam Alliance hippie…" Mal started.

"I think it's beautiful," Inara retaliated.

"Yeah well you were also for the Unification."

"So what if I was?"

"Sh!" yelled the people in the next balcony.

"You don't believe in freedom then, do you?"

"How dare you…"

"Sh!" they repeated.

Zoe glanced at her watch. "Okay, five minutes. We need to head back up."

Jayne stuffed a pearl necklace into his bag. "Alright."

The music sped up. "in Chinese And now the night has come. And now the night has come," repeated the chorus girls.

"(in Chinese) The bad men won, and turned us into one," sang Liz.

"Oh my God," Zoe stammered as they entered the backstage area and heard Liz's singing. "Were those the right words?"

Mal lit a match. "Better end this show before the Alliance break in and arrest our star diva." He dropped the match on the hat of a woman below them and sent another on the ground nearby.

"Fire!" a man shouted. "Fire!"

The music abruptly stopped, and Liz stormed off the stage.

"Let's go before the Alliance arrests you," Zoe called as she grabbed Liz's arm and rushed out the back to Wash and the awaiting transport.

Jayne glanced around to ensure no Alliance guards followed them, then hopped in. "Clear. Drive fast."

Mal and Inara calmly followed the crowd out of the opera house.

"I can't believe Diva Sodeli said such blasphemous words against the Alliance!" yelled one man.

"She only sings what was written for her."

"It might not have even been about the Alliance…"

"Sounded like Browncoat talk to me."

"Well at least they have a scandal to talk about before realizing they've just been robbed," Mal whispered. "Think we should get back to the ship."

"Mal – I'm staying." Inara firmly stood her ground.

"Where you going to go? Back to the whore house?"

"It's not a whore house. The House of Madrassa…"

"I don't want you back there. I want you to stay with me!"

"Mal…" she started anxiously, hoping for him to say why.

"Come on. We need to go." He grabbed her arm and rushed her off to _Serenity_.

* * *

"Everyone ready for a great unveiling?" Wash asked as the still-costumed Zoe and Jayne set their packs on the table.

"I think the best part are their costumes," Kaylee joked. "Inara might be borrowing from Zoe's closet now."

"I can't complain," Wash agreed.

Liz wiped the blue paint off her arm.

"What was with those words? There's no way that those were the lyrics," Mal asked her.

"I knew the twenty-minutes were up. Might as well make a statement."

"And what if Alliance guards arrested you for saying that?"

"Well they didn't, so all's good."

"You should be a little more careful on a core…"

"I spent most of my childhood on Sihnon, Captain. And Londinium before that. When it comes to core planets, I understand."

"Now we shall see the glorious Gala Diamond!" Wash announced.

Zoe pulled it out of her pack.

"Ooh look at that shine!" Kaylee shouted.

* * *

Liz stretched out on Jayne's bed. "Pretty successful job, y'know. They've labeled the bitchy Diva as a Browncoat, plus blamed the heist on her and her servants thanks to that girl you ran into."

"Would have been a great job if it weren't for the costumes."

"I don't know. I think you look pretty good in it."

Jayne walked to his bed in the black speedo with gold chains. "I better get something good for this."

"Oh, oh, wait." She grabbed his orange, ear-flap hat and put it on his head. "Now we're talking."

He pulled the hat off his head. "My mom made me that hat…" He hid it under some clothes. "It can't see me like this."

She laughed and kissed his chest. "Yeah you're right. I don't want your momma to see what I'm about to do to you." She spanked him.


	6. A Gift

**Firefly: A Gift**

**

* * *

  
**

_Londinium, 2502_

"Lizane!" Brendan Cagen called out from his seat at his desk. "Lizane!"

Mariska sat the polished silver tea tray on the cleared side of the desk. "She's probably outside following Myles. You know how she adores him."

Her father glanced at her from the top of his eyeglasses.

She smiled. "How she adores _both_ of you, just as much as you two adore her." She walked away to his office door.

"Don't be so bitter Mariska."

She smiled.

"If I knew names impacted behavior so much, I never would have chosen yours as it is."

"Names mean everything father…" She hovered in the doorway. "I just wonder, what does Lizane mean, if you created the name?"

"It's whatever she makes it to be."

Mariska laughed. "It's not fair having a scholar for a father."

Liz ran in past her sister. "Father, Myles says I can't be a soldier like him. What does he mean?"

Brendan opened his arms wide to his daughter. "I believe he means you would make such an incredible soldier, that it's not fair to the other soldiers."

"So I'm better than Myles?"

"You're _different_ than Myles."

"How so?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Myles has a special gift that few others have."

"A gift? Why can't I have a gift?"

"Oh Liz, you'll get your gift someday. It just might not be what Myles has."

She folded her arms. "No you're wrong father. I'm going to have the same gift Myles has. I demand it." The eight year old jumped out of her father's lap and ran out of the office.

"I pray that you don't," Brendan mumbled.

* * *

Liz opened her eyes and stared at the massive shoulder in her face. Her nose was pressed against Jayne's arm like she was attempting to hide it from the cold of space.

"You awake?" Jayne mumbled.

"Mmm."

"Good." He rolled over and pulled her closer to him by her waist.

"Four times in one night?"

"High endurance."

"You're a deodorant commercial now?"

He grinned but commenced to business without replying.

* * *

Mal paced back and forth on the walkway leading to Inara's shuttle. She had not spoken to him since his outbursts at Sihnon, and he wasn't sure what would happen next. The worst part was the uncertainty; as a Captain, he needed closure on everything happening in his ship. River ruined this closure –then adding Lizane – but having a constant like Inara cause him problems, _that_ he could not stand.

"Rain falls on my head," sang a sharp voice. River walked forward, swaying as she sang. Her hand swept over one the cargo crates. "Rain falls on my hand."

Mal's racing thoughts on Inara stopped as he watched the waltzing girl.

"Rain, rain, rain…" She stopped abruptly and spun around, her eyes piercing his. "Your heart is raining."

"Shah muh?"

She shook her head and banged on the crate next to her. "Stop raining! Stop! It's always raining! Everyone makes it rain!"

The captain frowned. _Where the hell is her brother? I swear she's…_

She collapsed on the floor, seizing.

"Oh hell…" Mal jumped over the rail and landed next to her. "Inara! Inara!"

The companion ran out of her shuttle. "Mal? Oh!"

"Get the doctor!"

She rushed down the hall to Simon's room. "Simon! Simon!"

Both Simon and Book ran out of their respective rooms.

"You're sister…" she started.

He ran off before she could finish.

* * *

Kaylee hummed while she rocked calmly in her hammock. The engine joined her song. "You know girl," she finally started, "I know he likes me. But… ugh… I think he's too shy to say anything. I mean, is it cause I have a personality? Cause those girls at Persephone had guys and they had no personality. I'm just the friend. The cool girl, always the friend." She glanced at her nails, noting the grease. "Maybe I'm just not pretty enough."

Shouts from the nearby cargo bay made her nearly topple out of her hammock.

"What's going on?" she yelled as she stumbled into the bay.

Simon was kneeling over his sister as she shook. "She won't stop…"

Kaylee's brow furrowed. "Get Liz!"

"What?" the doctor growled.

"Get Liz!" Kaylee rushed forward to get the psychic herself.

"Oh girl that's dirty." Jayne's voice echoed up to his door.

Kaylee paused outside Liz's door, but then quickly banged on Jayne's door. "Lizane! Liz! We need you! River… she needs you…"

Liz glanced up from her position on Jayne. "What?"

"Goddam," Jayne grumbled.

She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on River. Her eyelids pulsated.

"What's going on?" Jayne asked. "Liz?" He sat up, holding his shaking lover. "Liz!"

She opened her eyes. "She's okay. Her mind can't handle her powers anymore. Sometimes she just needs a way to be calmed…"

"Uh."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm rambling."

"Uh-huh."

She reached up and kissed his chin. "I got another trick for you…"

He grinned and lay back down.

"Liz?"

"Son of a bitch!" Jayne yelled.

"Liz?" asked Simon again.

"Go away doctor man! Your sister is fine!"

"How?"

Liz sighed and flopped down on the bed. "How? Why? Blah, blah, blah, do people always need everything explained?"

Simon must have heard. "You _have_ to know what you're doing. You can do it…"

"I said I don't! I just thought of what I wanted to do and it happens…"

"I don't buy that!"

"If you don't go away I will come up there…" Jayne started, "…and I'm not wearing any clothes."

The silence which followed the threat indicated Simon left.

* * *

_Londinium, 2502_

"Father said you have a gift."

Myles looked up from the radio he was fixing. "We all have gifts Liz. It's called life."

"Psh." She waved the comment off. "I'm talking about a real gift. That only you have. What is it?"

He grinned and put the antique down on his workbench. "You're a persistent bugger, aren't you?"

"Well you're the one who said I can't be a soldier."

"_You_ can't be a soldier because you can't take orders." He pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Choose a card, but don't show me what it is."

She slowly pulled a card out, glanced at it, then held it to her chest. "What is it?"

He squinted at her for a brief moment before saying, "Nine of diamonds."

The young girl gasped. "How did you…"

"It's my gift."

"To be a magician?"

"Something like that."

"I want to try!" She handed him the deck. "Now choose a card."

He peeked at a card. "Alright Miss Lizzy. What is it?"

She mimicked her brother by squinting. To her surprise, an image of a card flashed in her mind. "Three of spades," she slowly stated.

Myles grabbed the cards, tossing them on the table. "Was that a guess Liz?"

"No… I, I saw it."

"You cheated and peeked?"

"No! I saw it in my mind! I'm not a cheater Myles!"

He grabbed her wrist and walked her to their father's office. "Dad, we need to talk…" He stopped short as he noted two men in suits with blue hands standing before his father's desk. Brendan turned to his son.

"Myles, these gentleman are here to discuss a promising education for you with the Alliance."

The men grinned, but it only added to their sinister appearance.

"Liz, go to your room," Myles whispered. "And please listen to that order."

She frowned, but did as she was told.

* * *

Mal, Jayne, and Liz entered Mooney's establishment, carrying the concealed Gala Diamond.

"Welcome dear friends!" Mooney announced, though he frowned when he noted Jayne. "Well, some friends."

Jayne scowled.

"We have the goods. You got the money?"

"Well of course captain. Money is my name."

Jayne mouthed the word "Mooney" then mouthed "money", noting the similarity for the first time.

Mooney pulled out a large bag of platinum and held it barely out of Mal's reach; with his free hand, he held it closer, as if asking for the diamond. Mal pulled the diamond out, and an immediate exchange was made.

"We got a few more things from the vault…" Mal started.

The fence was preoccupied with eyeing Liz who turned her face from his.

"Thought you might like to look at them."

"Of course," Mooney finally muttered.

Mal handed the bag full of goods from the vault to Mooney who shuffled through them.

"Well done captain. This is all quite nice." He handed Mal another, slightly smaller, bag of platinum. "Enjoy your goods, and enjoy doing business with you. Though I was surprised to hear the Diva Sodeli and her entourage were arrested not only for burglary but for treason to."

Liz let out a small laugh.

"I'd love to hear the story sometime."

"Love to chat, really. But we have to get going," Mal motioned for them to leave.

"Lizane, a moment please?"

Jayne growled.

"I really should be heading out Moon…"

"It will only take a moment. I'm sure you're quite capable of meeting up with the captain and his bodyguard…"

"I'm not a bodyguard…" Jayne began.

"Let's go Jayne."

Once Mal and Jayne left, Mooney turned angrily to Liz. "How is it that Jayne Cobb just walked in here without a scratch?"

"Oh I'm sure there were some scratches…" she sarcastically replied, thinking of their night after Sihnon.

"He's alive Liz. You were given an order to kill him."

"I don't take orders from you."

"What?" He threw the bag of jewels onto his desk. "But you'll take them from the idiot captain of yours?"

"Malcolm Reynolds is not an idiot! I will not have you talk about my captain that way."

"I'm getting mixed signals now Liz. Who are you sleeping with, Jayne or Mal? Or both?"

She instinctually felt the handle of one of her throwing knives.

"Going to kill me?"

"No. But I quit your little hired-assassin gig. I'm not killing Jayne Cobb." She stormed out of the room to catch up to Mal and Jayne.


	7. Dizzy Miss Lizzy

Dizzy Miss Lizzy

Liz and Jayne sat silently in the dining hall staring at their weapons arrayed on the table. "What did Mooney want?" he finally asked as he began to polish Vera.

"Wanted to know why I hadn't fulfilled my contract. Seeing you must have been like seeing a ghost." She started fumbling through her weapons.

"He's the bastard who wanted me dead?"

"He just accepts the contracts. The Canton magistrate wanted you dead."

Jayne growled then noticed her searching her weapons. "What you lookin' for?"

"My Kirpan… must have left it in my quarters. I need to sharpen it." She walked to the exit.

"You should cut my hand this time."

"What?"

"When you draw blood when you unsheathe it, use my hand."

She smiled at his concern then walked to her quarters.

Simon paced in the hall leading to the engine room. "I need alcohol. The only way we've ever gotten close is by alcohol…"

A metallic clang stopped him. It wasn't from the engine room.

"Kaylee?" he called out. A slight pause. "River?"

No one responded.

Simon walked toward the sound. "Who's there? Why the hid…" He was stopped short as the butt of a gun came crashing down on the back of his head.

Four men in scuffed, dirty clothes carrying a variety of guns crept into the hall. "Bullocks, only a city boy. Hide the body. We'll go away from the engine room. She's not a mechanic." They dragged Simon's unconscious body into a niche and walked away.

Liz climbed up the stairs from her quarters holding her sheathed dagger. "Can't believe Jayne wants me to use his hand." She sighed, her mind consumed by the thought. "He's so sweet. I should…" Her speech stopped when the men hit her on the back of the head, grabbing her arms so she would not fall down into her quarters like the dagger did.

"That's the one chaps. Let's take her back." They dragged her down the hall.

"Wuh de ma," Jayne mumbled. "How long does it take to find a dagger?" He sat Vera down and walked toward the quarters, but the sound of unfamiliar voices in a side hallway caused him to run toward it, a pistol at ready.

"in Gaelic Get her out."

Jayne rounded the corner in time to see Book bound and gagged on the floor while scruffy men were pushing Liz's unconscious body in a spacesuit out a hatch.

"Hey! Stop!" he yelled, shooting the last guy in the leg.

But a hit to the back of the head silenced Jayne Cobb.

"Mooney, I'm flattered at your fascination with me," Liz said, turning to the man who walked down the stairs with her captors. "But I think kidnapping, having me beat up… doesn't really send the right message."

"Have you beat up? I would never…" He examined her black eye and busted lip. "Who hit her?" he asked his goons.

No one responded.

"Who hit her?" Mooney shouted.

"Well, boss… she wasn't going to be taken easily…" the man who had hit her began.

"I told you to not hurt her."

"But…"

Mooney wiped out his gun and shot the man in the head. "Get rid of him."

The captors dragged out the dead man, leaving Mooney alone with his prisoner.

"This is very romantic Mooney," she retorted sarcastically. "What inspired this? Me not killing Jayne?"

Jealousy flashed across his face.

"I see. Jayne Cobb under your skin cause I'm in his bed and not yours."

"You little twit! I looked after you, didn't I?"

"You used me for your little hired killer operation."

"You needed the job."

"I could've found work anywhere!"

"While you were grieving over the death of your brother?"

"Leave Myles out of this…"

"Or should I say, while you tortured yourself because you murdered your mentally unstable brother?"

Liz lunged forward, attempting to free herself from her bonds or at least headbutt him. She achieved neither.

"My assumption proves correct." He grinned cockily. "I think a little sedative will be needed for tonight's festivities." He walked to a table and grabbed a large needle full of pink liquid.

"What are you going to do Mooney? Rape me?"

"It's only rape if you don't consent."

"I don't consent!"

"Not after this." He shoved the needle in her arm, and a burning pain ran through her body, eventually causing her to pass out.

"I need to know who those guys were!" Mal shouted as he paced the mess hall.

Jayne remained silent and focused as he cleaned and loaded all of his guns.

"They had no identification markers on their uniform," Zoe replied. "But the uniforms were torn, dirty. Not Alliance, at least not formal Alliance troops."

"Could be mercenaries hired by the Alliance," Wash suggested.

"Or by the same guys who took River," Kaylee added.

Simon shook his head. "No. If they were here, wouldn't they take River too? They easily could have."

"Doc's got a point. So we're looking at mercenaries?" Mal asked, hoping for a confirmation from Zoe.

"Might I suggest…" Book interrupted before she could respond, "…that they worked for Lizane's friend Mooney?"

Jayne paused as he sharpened one of his throwing knives.

"Why you say that Shepherd?" asked the Captain.

"I am well versed in many languages, and those men spoke Gaelic to one another, from what I could hear. You did mention that Mooney spoke Gaelic to Lizane?"

"That stinkin' son of a bitch…" Jayne growled, sheathing his knife. "Why the hell would he take her?"

"How many people do you think actually know Gaelic, Shepherd?"

"Not many. Cultural languages were no longer formally taught since the Alliance gained control. The official languages of Sihnon and Londinium are the only languages taught. Something like Gaelic would be informally passed down through a place like Dyton Colony."

Jayne stood and headed to Liz's quarters.

"Where you going Jayne?" Mal asked.

"Gotta get a dagger that's asking for blood."

Lights flashed on and off above Liz. Either the wiring was faulty or she was blinking a lot. Or both. Her eyelids felt heavy.

She could move, slightly. Her ankles and wrists were no longer shackled. That fact that she lied naked under satin sheets on a bed that reeked of sex made her gag. "I need to find a gun and blow that fucker's head off," she thought. Dizziness, plus the flashing lights, slowed her down. She only made it a few feet when Mooney walked in with a dart gun.

"Out of bed? Tiss, tiss. Not good to do in your condition."

"What the hell drugs…"

"Oh it's a special blend. And it's quite addictive too. Soon, you'll be begging me for it."

"Like hell…"

"Oh you will. You're body will be able to function as long as you regularly inject yourself with it. You won't pass out anymore."

"And then I'll kill you."

He laughed and pointed the gun at her. "No. You will become dependent on me and the drugs that you will do whatever I say." He shot the dart into her stomach, and once again the burning pain shot through her body.

Mooney dragged her unconscious body onto the bed. "One more injection and you'll be completely addicted," he whispered as he threw the dart gun to the side.

Jayne led Zoe and Mal to Mooney's establishment in the backstreets of Beaumonde.

"Can we help you chaps?" the entrance guards asked with a smirk.

"No," Jayne growled as he threw two knives, one for each throat.

"Jesus Jayne."

"No time for talk Mal." He grabbed his knives and barged into the building.

"Who the hell let you in?" shouted a patrol in the hallway.

The two knives silenced him.

"If you kill them we can't ask where Liz is. You plan on going through the whole building killing them until you find her?"

"That was the plan." He checked a side room, shooting two sentries. "Come on Mal. There's killin' to do."

Mal could not argue with a crazed-face Jayne.

"Please don't do it Mooney," Lizane pleaded. She was halfway sitting up in his bed, her wrists and ankles once again shackled.

Mooney leaned over her with an even larger needle full of the cursed drug. "I have to Liz. It's the only thing that can make you want me."

Tears ran down her face, disgusted at how the drug made her feel and what it allowed Mooney to do to her. "You know I'd be wanting the drugs, not you."

"I have a great imagination."

"Then use it and your hand and let me go."

Mooney smiled. "Oh I'll use my hand. On you." He caressed her face and down her throat. "All that Companion stuff you use, made your skin really soft."

She gagged.

"Don't fake illness with me love. I know you. You like to be craved."

"Not by you."

"I swear… if you mention that stupid mercenary one more time…"

"Jayne Cobb!" she yelled. "Jayne Cobb, Jayne Cobb, Jayne Cobb!"

He slapped her. "That's it! After this needle, I'll fill up another one and give it to you. You'll be dazed for weeks. Then you'll be my little junkie."

As the needle barely touched her skin, someone pounded on the door. "Mr. Mooney! Sir! Someone's broke in and killing off the guards…"

"Well kill him."

"We're trying. But…"

"Shut up! Do I have to do everything myself?" He dropped the needle and grabbed two pistols from his nightstand.

Liz laughed, half delusional. "It seems that if I say his name, he comes for me."

"Shut your mouth. Soon you'll have your precious Jayne… his head will be on your dinner plate."

She narrowed her eyes. "Jayne Cobb!"

Jayne pulled his knife out of the guard he knelt on.

"The hall to the left is clear," Zoe reported.

Mal nodded down the descending hallway before them. "Think I heard someone shouting down there. Male voices."

Jayne stood up, pulling out a new set of guns from his lashed-on arsenal.

"Jayne Cobb!" a shout echoed up the hallway.

His eyes widened. "Liz!" He ran down the hall.

"Jayne! Wait!" Mal called, going after him.

Zoe shook her head and followed.

Mooney and Liz heard gunshots outside of the door. A great pound came on the door. Mooney raised his guns; one to the door, and one to Liz. Another pound on the door, and Jayne barged in.

In an instant, Mooney fired his weapon, and blood poured from Jayne's shoulder.

"Drop your weapon Cobb, or your little lover gets it."

Mal and Zoe appeared behind Jayne, guns at ready.

"All of you, drop your guns!"

Jayne glanced at Liz and felt a knot in his stomach.

"Take him out." It was Liz, but her lips did not move. She was using her power to give Jayne a surprise advantage over Mooney. Already, Mal and Zoe were lowering their weapons, "He's a bad shot. You're not. Take him out. He won't get me."

"Come on Cobb. Be like your chaps and drop the gun or the damsel gets it."

Jayne scowled as his line of fire focused on Mooney's head, but it changed to the hand pointing the gun at Liz. If he hit it, no chance of Mooney shooting at her. He fired.

"Son of a bitch!" Mooney shouted as he dropped the gun.

Mal and Zoe quickly retrieved their weapons as Jayne rushed Mooney with Liz's Kirpan dagger unsheathed.

"You fuckin' son of a bitch!" Jayne yelled as he stabbed Mooney in the shoulder where the shot had hit Jayne. "You sick bastard!" He stabbed him repeatedly, in the throat, in the stomach, in the heart. "You raped my girl!"

Zoe turned away from the scene, and Mal motioned for her to leave.

Blood flew in Jayne's crazed face as he shouted at the corpse he stabbed.

"Jayne…" Liz moaned. The use of her psychic ability while still under the influence of drugs had drained her.

Jayne stopped his tirade, remembering that still remained chained naked to the bed. He grabbed the key off the nightstand and freed her. "Are you okay?"

"He drugged me. I think, take that needle to Simon. See if he can…" she collapsed in his arms.

He wrapped her in the sheets and picked her up as well as the drug filled needle. "Let's go," Jayne said to Mal who was pocketing the large amount of platinum that sat in bags on Mooney's desk.

"Jayne Cobb… not stopping for money," Mal said to himself. "Thought I'd never see the day."

Liz opened her eyes. Good light. No faulty wiring or obsessive blinking.

"How are you feeling?"

Simon's voice. Now his face. "I'm not dizzy."

"Dizzy Miss Lizzy…" Simon mumbled as he checked her IV. "You were suffering from dehydration and were nearly overdosed on Icathium."

"Icathium?"

Simon held up a vial with the drugs. "Highly addictive. Highly lethal. One more injection of this and your body would require it to function. As you continue to supply your body with it, it would slowly cause organs to stop working. You, however, were given too much in too short a time, and without any other substance, like water or food, to digest. Some of your organs were already shutting down."

"But I'll be okay?"

"Oh yes. The IV is helping with dehydration and I've been administering medicine to clear the Icathium out of your system and to help dead cells in organs to regenerate."

Liz turned her head to see Jayne sitting on the counter nearby, his head drooped in slumber and his shirt off, revealing the bandaged shoulder. "How's his shoulder?"

"He'll be fine. His biggest problem is exhaustion from lack of sleep and a massive adrenaline rush ever since you were taken. Even when you were back, he wouldn't let me look at his gunshot till you were completely taken care of."

Liz smiled at her sleeping hero.


	8. Got Religion? Or Got Alcohol? Pt 1

**Got Religion? Or Got Alcohol?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Alliance Base, Undisclosed Location, 2503_

"Colonel Book."

The straight-lined, short-haired Colonel turned around from his view of the stars. "Yes Captain?" he asked, returning the man's salute.

"The first of the new aught-three Fireflies were just completed, sir. Lieutenant Colonel Roberts believed you would be interested in seeing the model, sir, and sent me…"

"The new Firefly you say?" Book interrupted the man before he stumbled over any more words.

"Yes sir."

"Show me the way Captain."

The Captain nodded his head and led Book out of his high-perched office with its nearly-360 view of the stars of the 'verse Down the two walked, through winding corridors and down silent elevator rides. Eventually, the two walked into the hanger where the shining new Firefly model sat. Lieutenant Colonel Roberts stood grinning alongside it; it was his model, after all.

"Colonel Book," he saluted.

Book returned the salute and began to examine the new ship. "It's a fair bit different from the last model," he finally stated. Colonel Neria Book was noted for his loathing of change.

"I hope that means the Colonel approves?"

"The neck is longer. More private quarters rather than militia-based bunks? It's not quite what the military needs. A cruise ship."

Roberts frowned. "Are you upset at the actual design or are you upset at the entire next line of Firefly, Colonel?"

"I stand for tradition, Roberts."

"With all due respect, Colonel, if the entire Alliance used antique carbines and piloted out-of-date Firefly models…"

"You can stop Lieutenant Colonel. Sometimes, it's not the latest technology that wins the battles, but the skill and intensity behind the weapon, even if it's just a pointed stick."

"Of course, sir."

Book ran his hand along the engraved markings on the side of the ship that indicated that the ship was the first of its kind. "Though I suppose a change is going to come."

* * *

Book lifted his hand from the dusty engravings on _Serenity_ and turned to the approaching noise of the mule returning with Mal and Zoe from their latest deposit. Laughter from within the cargo bay indicated a small game of cards between River, Kaylee, Inara, and Simon had reached a fairly entertaining twist. Somewhere above him sat on Jayne and Lizane on watch, protecting the ship and its inhabitants from the slavers of Santo.

"Welcome back," the Shepherd announced as he walked away from the ship's side toward the entrance of the cargo bay.

"Thanks for the greeting Shepherd." Mal nodded his head at the place Book had been standing. "Something wrong with the ship's siding?"

"Nothing really. I was just admiring her craftsmanship."

Mal allowed a suspicious glance to pass his face for a brief moment before calling up to Jayne. "About to leave. You two sentries can come down!" He drove the mule into the cargo bay, playfully interrupting the card game.

"Hey!" Kaylee shouted as the slight breeze from the mule blew a few of her cards away into Inara's stack of cards. "Thanks Cap'n. I could've won the game."

"No you couldn't have," River replied matter-of-factly. It would have been startling months ago, but now the crew accepted her awkward inputs.

"There you go, Kaylee. I just helped you out," Mal joked. He hopped off the ATV and went to the comm. "Hey Wash, as soon as Jayne and Liz are in, head off to Luneterre."

"Luneterre!" Kaylee shouted. "Things are pretty spiffy out there Cap'n. We going to get a little land time, for all of us?"

Inara also offered a smile to Mal in order to help Kaylee's cause.

Mal turned away from her dark-lined eyes. "Of course Kaylee." He ran up the stairs. "Why the hell do those two take so long to follow orders?"

Zoe grinned. "Do you really want to know Captain?"

He grimaced at the thought.

* * *

"We should go before Mal takes off without us inside," Liz whispered as Jayne kissed her neck.

"You're the one who said you wanted a romantic getaway," he retorted.

"The deserts of Santo weren't quite what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

"An expensive hotel with room service where rains all the time so we never get out of bed."

"It doesn't need to rain for that."

The hatch nearby opened and Mal stuck his head out. "Wuh de mah…" he moaned as he saw Jayne on top of Liz.

"We weren't doing nothin' Captain…" Liz began.

"She had dust in her eye," Jayne agreed.

"Good one babe," Liz grinned.

He smiled.

"We're heading out. Get in here… or better yet, don't…" He sunk down into the ship and the two scrambled forward before he could lock them out.

* * *

"Alright… hold it steady… no, no… to the left," Wash yelled at Jayne as he studied a picture in an instruction manual then looked up to the security system Jayne was installing in a corner of one of the ship's corridors.

"Make up your mind…" the mercenary growled.

"Well if you were competent I wouldn't have to keep giving all these directions."

Book slowly walked past the two. "Is this what the Captain and Zoe procured from the slavers of Santo?"

"Yeah. Latest security system used by the Alliance on their ships, and we got it for a good deal. Assuming lug-brain here doesn't break it."

The Shepherd held out his hands to Wash. "Might I try? You can assist Jayne."

Wash handed over the manual and attempted to climb the ladder near Jayne, but the growling caused him to change his method of 'helping'.

"Rotate the neck and place the mount snuggly in the corner. Press the red button so it can attach to the ceiling…"

Jayne was greeted by the successful popping of the attached system.

* * *

"So you have a new security system?" Inara asked Mal as she polished her porcelain goods.

Mal sat on her couch, continuing to stare awkwardly. "Yeah. Cameras and the low quality stuff we had wasn't cutting it. I mean, first Saffron, then that bounty hunter, now the guys from Dyton Colony. It's ridiculous."

"I feel much safer with the new system," she affirmed.

"Are you saying that because it's true, or because it's the polite thing to say?"

She frowned. "Mal… why would you even make that accusation? It's a secur…"

"I don't know Inara. Maybe it's because I never know what's really you or what's really that Companion stuff talking."

"Mal, if it's really about the security system, I _do_ feel safer with the newest edition of it being in the ship."

He stood from the couch. "It's not about the security system," he mumbled as he left the shuttle.

"Oh you stubborn man," she yelled at the closed door.

* * *

"Ever been to a Luneterre party?" Kaylee asked Liz as they attempted to install the system in the engine room.

"Actually, no. I heard a lot about them from people. No one's particularly wealth on the moon, but they know how to have a good time. And dance."

"Can you dance?"

She laughed. "I'm sure we can all dance, depending on the amount of alcohol in our system."

"Ain't that the truth. But man, I've heard about those dancing girls on Luneterre. I would love to dance just like them." She handed a piece of the equipment to Liz. "At least just to get Simon's eyes on me and not them dancin' girls."

"Don't worry Kaylee. They'll be on you. He likes you, you know. He just doesn't know how to act. Most men don't."

"Well how can Jayne act like some big puppy in love around you and Simon can't?"

"Alcohol Kaylee. Alcohol."

* * *

"Jayne and I are going to go find this man, LeBeau, that our man Harrow connected us with. You guys stay in town. No wondering off. Everyone have a partner or so. There's a party tonight, don't get drunk…"

"And get married?" Wash joked.

"I never got married," Mal reminded him. "That was your stupid mistake."

"Not quite stupid," Wash grinned as he put his arm around the grinning Zoe.

"But a mistake?" she asked.

"Not quite a mistake either."

The group dispersed, and Kaylee tagged along with Inara. "Hey Inara, do you know how to do that fancy dancin' they do here?"

"A bit. Dance is a pillar of the Companion lifestyle."

"You think you could show me a move or two sometime?"

"Of course Kaylee." Inara smiled. "Trying to impress a certain doctor?"

"Ain't I always?"

* * *

Mal and Jayne sat across from the self-proclaimed leader of the small town on Luneterre, Philip LeBeau. "Harrow sent word that he was sending his best men our way."

"We are."

"Man of few words, I like that about you Captain Reynolds. I'm sure this little job of mine won't be too much for a man like you, or your crew." He added a nod toward Jayne.

"Nothing's too much for us. What can we haul for you? Grain… not a big fan of livestock personally…"

"Hauling Monsieur? I'm afraid you don't understand. This job is a bit more, weapon-required, than that."

Mal sighed. "Of course."

* * *

Night had set in by the time Mal and Jayne made their way back to the town centre where the traditional Luneterre party had already begun. "So what's the plan Mal?" Jayne asked. "We just going to barge over to their base and shoot up the place?"

"You didn't get enough of that on Beaumonde?"

"I never get enough of that."

The two glanced around at the frolicking residents of the town. "Well we can't exactly wait for them to come to us. These people aren't exactly the fighting kind."

"Hey Cap'n!" Kaylee shouted as she and Simon stumbled up to the two, both with bottles of some form of alcoholic beverage in hand. "Have you seen Inara tonight Cap'n?" she continued, without giving Mal time to comment on her and the doctor's interlocked arms. "She's beautiful. Center of the party."

He instinctively looked past the want-to-be couple into the center of the crowd. A large bonfire had several dancers performing exotic versions of the tango about it. One of those dancers was Inara, and her arms were wrapped around a local. A very tall, a very handsome, a very shirtless, local.

"You should dance with her Captain," Kaylee said before Simon kissed her cheek. She blushed and the two disappeared in the crowd again.

"Inara ain't the only one dancin'," Jayne stated as he pointed to River dancing on the edge of the crowd, farthest from them. She danced along, but her moves were graceful and exotic nonetheless.

Mal glanced at the tweaked girl, but his eyes returned quickly to Inara. "Who does she think she is dancing that way?"

"Captain, I ain't a smart man. But I know that once a Companion, always a Companion. If you get my drift." He gave Mal one hard pat on the back then hurried off to find Liz.

"By the Buddha, Jayne Cobb just said the smartest thing ever."

Mal walked with deliberate steps toward the dancers.

* * *

Book and Liz sat on a wall that overlooked the spectacle below. "I'm sure such pleasure, alcohol, and dancing isn't exactly your thing, is it Shepherd?"

He shook his head. "Such things lead to procreation, which is not always a good thing."

She smiled. "You are not the kind of Shepherd who hears confessions, are you?"

"Well not quite. And usually confessions are more confidential, rather than between crew mates. And… if it's in regards to your relationship with a certain Jayne Cobb, I'd rather not hear."

Liz laughed. "I have nothing to confess when it comes to Jayne Cobb. But I… Mooney said something while I was hostage. And it's been bothering me."

The expression on Book's face turned grave. "If it bothers you, there is no harm in sharing."

"He mentioned my brother. And, you know how the past can eat one alive?"

Book nodded. "I know too well. And I'm sure you know what I mean."

She shrugged. "I am sorry to admit it Shepherd, but I've seen a few flashes of your past life. No answers, probably just more questions. But I'm not going to tell, and I won't ask or poke any more. It's not my place."

He gave her a sign of gratitude.

"What I really need to confess, is about my brother. And the night he died."

"Liz!" Jayne called from the crowd.

She sighed. "May we talk about this again, Shepherd?"

"Of course, Lizane."

The young woman disappeared into the crowd to find her lover.

* * *

"Mal!" Inara gasped as he hovered her and her dancing partner.

The man she was dancing with turned aggressively to the intruder. "Do you mind? I'm trying to dance with the lady here?"

"Well the dancing is over."

The man dropped his hands from her waist and lifted them into a fighting position. "We'll just see about that."

"By the Buddha, Mal. Does everything have to turn into a fight with you?"

"I'm not the one who raised my fists," he corrected her.

"You deliberately came out here to start a fight…"

"I came out here to dance with a friend."

The man became distracted by the fight that Mal took a cheap shot to his nose.

"There, you might want to go see if your pretty face is okay and leave the dancing to me."

"Mal…"

He took Inara's hands before she could lecture him on proper behavior. "I don't need etiquette lessons from you. You're the one dancing like a harlot with a complete stranger."

"I wasn't dancing like a harlot. That's how they dance on this moon."

"I don't need you correcting everything I do or say either." He dipped her down where his lips hovered slightly above her upper chest. "And I don't need you threatening to leave all the time." He brought her back up to a standing position with a jerk. "Dong ma?"

"Why don't you want me to leave Mal? And don't say it's because of some crew thing, or loyalty, or another stupid reason."

"I won't tell you, until you tell me why you are so upset about me and Nandi." Another dip where they remained perfectly still, staring into each other's eyes. "Well?"

"Why do you have to be stubborn Mal?"

He jerked her up. "Look who's calling the kettle black. You can't even admit that you like me…"

"Like you? Don't insult me…"

He pressed her close to him as the song ended. "Admit it Inara. For a petty thief, I'm quite dashing. And you really want me to kiss you right now."

She shoved him away. "Don't disgust me. You… you pig." She hurried off into the crowd.

Mal cursed with every word he knew as he walked away to the town's saloon.

* * *

"Probably going to be doing a lot of fighting tomorrow," Jayne told Liz as he stroked her stomach in one the saloon's bedrooms.

"I like fighting."

"It might come to the town. Some of those idiots out there will have to pick up a gun."

"And pick up some courage. Either need to get religion or get alcohol."

"We got a preacher-man…"

"And they've got the alcohol." She lifted up the bottle of the wine they had been sharing.

"And I'm sure the whole crew is thankful for it." He stole the bottle from her. After a deep drink he grinned. "Is this the romantic getaway you wanted?"

She closed her eyes, listening to the soft piano and accordion music from phonograph in the room which slightly drowned out the wild tango from outside. "It's not quite a hotel resort. But the wine is good… the music is good… the company is excellent…"

A hard bang hit their door and they could hear the giggles of Simon and Kaylee in the hallway. "Sorry!" Kaylee blurted out as they entered another room.

"And it's good to know that friends are having their dreams come true."

"Thank you alcohol." He took another drink.


	9. Got Religion? Or Got Alcohol? Pt 2

**Got Religion? Or Got Alcohol? Pt. 2**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sihnon, 2503_

Inara and Nandi practiced their latest sheet music for their biwas.

"I need to grow my nails longer," Nandi sighed. "The strings are still hitting the flesh on my fingers."

"Are you sure you're curving your fingers enough?"

Nandi laughed. "Probably not. It's not my forte."

The beads to their quarters rattled, indicating someone was entering.

"Hello?" Inara called out.

"Hello sisters."

"Jasmyne!" Inara said gleefully, setting aside her instrument in order to embrace her guest. Nandi did the same.

"Do you two enjoy our new song?" she asked as she positioned herself on the pillows in the circle the other two occupied.

"I find it soothing," Inara answered. "Though I am not quite sure our sister here is enjoying it."

They laughed.

"I have to admit to something, my dearest sisters." Jasmyne took a small vial from her kimono's pocket. "I discovered something that will change our lives."

"What is it?" Nandi asked, concern upon her brow.

"An elixir of youth."

"An age drug?"

"Quite sister!" Jasmyne pleaded to Nandi. "It's against the rules."

"I am very aware of that. But that's not what concerns me," Nandi replied, taking the vial from Jasmyne. "Who supplied you this?"

"There's a man… a Sikh. He swears by it."

"I'm sure it works Jasmyne. But this stuff is very dangerous. It's killed those who have taken it. Either the mix isn't precisely right and it makes them sick, or even a perfect batch takes away your longevity. You'll look young… but you'll die young too."

Jasmyne shook her head. "But to stay young forever…"

"Only your outward appearance will be young. Your inside… your soul… will wither away. That's why the Guild banned it." She turned to Inara. "Surely you agree Sister?"

Inara nodded. "Of course."

Nandi stood, dropping the vial into a waste basket. "Come Jasmyne, if you wish for beauty I will show you how to make a great face scrub from all natural herbs." She led Jasmyne toward the beaded door. "Do you wish to come Inara?"

"I will join you soon, sisters. I wish to finish my practice first."

"Of course." They left.

Inara stroked her biwa for a few seconds, her eyes constantly darting to the waste basket with the vial. "Oh it couldn't really be that bad." She pulled the vial out and hid it amongst her personal effects.

* * *

Inara ran her finger over the plastic bottle hidden away in her delicates as a soft knock came upon her door. She closed the drawer and knelt at her tea table. "Please enter."

Her shuttle door opened to Philip LeBeau, the leader of the Luneterre town the crew of Serenity was stationed at. "I'm honored that you accepted my request, Lady Serra."

She swallowed the blush from the compliment, which sounded much more sincere when spoken with a Creole accent. "It is I who am honored, Master LeBeau."

"Ma chère, please, call me Philip." He knelt across from her at the tea table. "As I previously stated, I've never had an appointment with a Companion because the ritual is beyond me. However, I saw your dancing tonight, and I was… enraptured."

Inara poured him tea. "You are too kind, Philip."

"No, no. You are. What could have possessed a gal… er, lady like yourself to choose a nobody like me is beyond my reckoning."

She suddenly envisioned Mal standing over her as they danced, felt his breath on her upper chest. "I chose you because you are a gentleman, Philip. And if you wish, I can teach you the ritual of the Companion."

"I would be honored, ma chère."

* * *

Book walked into the saloon, carrying a sleeping River in his arms. Mal still sat a table, a gathering of empty whiskey bottles before him.

"Well at least everyone's accounted for," Mal slurred.

The Shepherd placed River on a bench so that she might sleep. "Captain, I believe you've had enough for one night."

"You don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Shepherd." Mal rummaged around the bottles, looking for one that had a drop left.

"It wasn't too long ago that you were content with a shot or two. Then it was a row of shots. Then a bottle. Then two. Now you have seven bottles in front of you."

"They weren't all full when I got 'em."

Book sat down in front of Mal, the seven bottles between them. "Bad things happen to men. It's a fact of life. But they either go two ways. To the drink, or to the faith."

"My faith is in the drink." Mal knocked over one of the bottles accidentally. "Now I told you to not start that conversion stuff…"

"I am not trying to convert you Captain. I am merely concerned for you. Alcohol, especially at these epic proportions can kill a man."

"My job can kill a man. But I'm still alive." Mal found the last drop in one of the bottles. "How did you get to be a Shepherd anyway… Shepherd?"

Book began to gather the bottles to dispose off, despite a silent protest from Mal. "When you live as long as I have, you see many bad things. Especially bad things to innocent people. Like I said, when bad things happen one can go two ways. I chose to go to the faith." He dumped the bottles. "And I would suggest you go to the bed, if you want to complete the job you've been hired for."

"You know what I want to complete? I want to complete my conversation with Inara. She walked away… and now she's whoring it up…"

Book helped Mal stand to his feet. "Might I also suggest that you stop calling her a whore. If you are trying to win her affection…"

"Psh!" he yelled. "I don't want her affection. She's a Companion. If I want her affection, I could buy it… oh…" Mal doubled over, spilling the contents of his stomach on the floor, and on the Shepherd's pants.

River woke up at the sound. "You spit up soup," she observed.

Mal turned to her with lazy eyes. "Thanks for the observation."

Book sighed. "River, could you help me get the Captain up the stairs? I have a feeling it will take two of us."

She nodded and grabbed Mal's arm. "Up we go. Watch out for the soup."

* * *

"You smell that?" Jayne asked as he slipped his guns in their holsters.

Liz strapped her knives to her legs. "Smells like cheap but decent wine, dirty sex, and morning breath."

"Smells like a killin' day… morning breath?"

She laughed and walked out into the saloon hall. "Captain, my Captain. Where are you?" She instead found River sitting outside of the door to Simon and Kaylee's room. "Good morning River."

"You're right."

"About what?"

She pointed her thumb at the door behind her. "It smells like cheap wine, dirty sex, and morning breath. Can't go in. Too scary. Brother with a doll. Shouldn't play like that."

Liz nodded, only understanding that River didn't want to see her brother in bed with her friend. "Come on with me. We can get some breakfast."

"No soup. Captain had bad soup last night."

"He should know not to eat before bed."

River followed her down the stairway. "He spit the soup up anyway."

It dawned on Liz what River was talking about. "Oh gross."

"Well good morning ladies!" Wash shouted from his seat next to Zoe, a large grin plastered on his face. "Did a night of tango dancing do everyone good? Let me say it did me good."

Zoe sighed. "You brag too much."

"Well, look at you. I have to brag. Got to tell the whole world." Wash stood up, motioning to those in the saloon around them. "Everyone! This beautiful, drop dead gorgeous woman who can kill you with her pinky… sitting right here… is my wife. _My wife_! Not yours. I get this, everyday!"

The men glared at him, half asleep, half upset that their morning drinks had been interrupted by a boastful man.

"Shut up Wash," Mal grumbled, a gun pointed at the pilot's head. "Don't make do it for you."

"Oh, the old hangover-homicide. You really don't want to end your career with such a bang. No pun intended."

"What do you want for food Captain?" Liz asked.

"And remember, no soup," River added.

"Don't remind me." He slumped into a chair. "Bread."

"What's the plan for today?"

Mal put the gun on the table and buried his head in his hands. "Can't think right. But we got some ex-Alliance, vigilante cop guy to kill. He's about to head out this way to settle with LeBeau, and he'll bring some fire. Take the whole town if he doesn't get what he wants."

"What does he want?" Wash asked.

"Outlaws."

"Oh, so he wants all of us," Wash rephrased. "It's nice to feel wanted."

Jayne lumbered down the stairs of the saloon, armed to the teeth. "Let's go do some killing."

"You don't want to eat first?" Zoe asked.

"Ate last night," Jayne replied with a grin, hefting Vera over his shoulders.

"Why do I have a feeling he's not talking about bao?" Wash asked.

"I'm talking about p…"

Liz put her hand over her mouth. "We know."

"You made her face become a tomato," River told Jayne.

Zoe nearly spewed her drink from laughter.

Mal moaned from all the talking.

* * *

Book sat upon the wall he had been stationed on during the evening's festivities. He meditated as the morning sun beat down upon him, warming his heart and soul. His eyes opened as he felt the presence of another individual. "Come to finish last night's conversation?"

"I was thinking about it," Liz replied. "But now that the sun is up, I am not sure I want to confess."

"Confession usually comes only when things look bleak."

She glanced up at the bright blue sky. "Things definitely do not look bleak today. I supposed that it's better to confess in the bright sunlight though. So when you say what's burdening you, you at least have something beautiful to turn to." She ran her finger along the wall next to her. "Have you ever killed someone Shepherd?"

"I thought this was your confession, not mine."

She smiled. "From what I've gleamed, I'll take it as a yes. But you know, it's one thing to kill a man in war. Or in self-defense. At least when it's the kind of self-defense that implies they have a gun and you have a gun and the first one who fires survives. Sometimes, you can justify what is self-defense by saying if you didn't do it, you could have died. Even though it's not black and white you know? There were probably a thousand other options."

"You're stumbling over your words. You do not have to confess if it makes you nervous."

"I just. I killed my brother, Shepherd."

He stared straight ahead, not wishing to give a sign of disgust or anger at what she had said.

"And it's not the, 'I let him die through inaction', but the whole I shot him. I shot him." Tears trailed her face. "I can still see his face as he rocked back and forth, muttering for me to shoot him. What was I supposed to do? He would have taken his own life, and that's not… that's not good in the faith I follow."

"Might I ask why?"

Liz shrugged. "He was psychic too. But he couldn't control it. Worse than River actually. And someone found him. Found his waves. And I thought they would find me too."

"And he knew this? He knew if they found him, they would find you?"

"So he told me to shoot him."

A moment of silence passed save for the muffled crying from Liz.

"Sometimes we have to do things we wouldn't normally do. That we never dreamed we would do. But it doesn't make it wrong. You did what he asked of you. You can't hate yourself for it."

"Yes I can." She hopped off the wall and walked away, hoping to regain her stature before the fighting of the day.

"Some chose the drink. Some chose the faith. And some chose hatred, depression, and, in the end, death."

* * *

Mal, finally sobered, walked with the Jayne, Zoe, and Liz to the edge of the town. On the horizon, buildings could be seen. "That over there is this vigilante. His name is Roberts. Ex-Alliance, probably packing some heavy gear and ammo."

"So are we," Jayne replied, patting his gun.

"Maybe little psychic wonder here can knock out everyone again," Zoe commented, looking at Liz.

"Wouldn't count on it," she replied. "Comas aren't my favorite. Rather shoot them and be awake to drink afterwards."

"Got something on the horizon," Mal stated, seeing approaching figures on the horizon.

"They're coming for a battle. A battle against civilians."

"Rally the troops Zoe. Arm all the people, even if it's just a bunch of pointed sticks."

"Yes sir."

"Jayne, take a sniper position up there. Liz, over there. Cut off the head, the body should die."

"Giving me permission to cut them up Captain?" Liz asked.

"Don't get too messy. There might be children watching."

She saluted and ran off to her sniper position.

* * *

Simon, River, and Kaylee knelt next to Book behind a half-wall-turned-bunker as the town prepared for battle.

"Ever shot a gun Kaylee?" Book asked.

"She's not good. Best give it to me," River replied.

Book raised his eyebrows.

"If we're covering the others, best that I hold the gun."

"Hate to say it Shepherd, but she's not too bad with one of those."

Simon frowned. "I don't like the idea."

Roberts and his men approached and everyone crouched into a fighting position.

Kaylee and River were both given guns.

A voice boomed over the semi-arid plain between the town and the figures. "This is your last chance LeBeau! Release the outlaws, and your town won't burn to the ground."

Philip LeBeau shouted from his position next to Mal, "You're a fool of a man. We've told you countless times that there are no outlaws on Luneterre. We're just a bunch of good Frenchmen who like to dance and like to drink."

"Claiming to be Frenchmen rather than members of the Alliance make you traitors!" Roberts shouted back.

"If we cannot have our heritage, we would rather die!" LeBeau responded.

"So be it."

Before one of Roberts' men could take a shot, a crack of a rifle sounded from Liz's position. One soon followed from Jayne's. Two bodies fell out of one of the ATVs headed toward the town.

Gunshots rang through the air as both sides fired. The buildings of the town provided cover for most there, and Roberts' had ATVs with built in shields. With the shields turned on (initiated after the first two shots of the battle), it seemed impossible to penetrate the approaching vehicles.

"Man makes things," River said as she glanced over the wall. "Makes things so he can live. But where does he put the heart? His heart is in his chest. In his ribs. He puts it there because it's protected. You stab his heart. He dies. Hard to stab a heart from far away." She scurried away.

"River!" Simon shouted.

Book put a firm hand on Simon's shoulder. "Keep an eye on her from here. Best you can do is cover her."

River ran into a nearby building and climbed to the balcony Liz sat in. "We have to stab the heart," she told her earnestly.

"Where's the heart River?" Liz asked.

The young girl stared at the ATVs and noted a very small box that sit behind the steering handles and in front of the driver. "The heart is in the box. But it's too far. Protected by ribs."

"We need something to make things go boom," Liz replied. "If we can't hit the box to turn the shields off, we can at least shake the earth the vehicles ride on."

"Earthquake. Takes a man off guard, so he falls in battle." River ran into the building, and after a few seconds (the ATVs now very close) she returned with a few grenades. "Earthquake."

Liz took two of the grenades, and together the girls threw it at the ground in front of the ATVs. The vehicles shook and flipped, knocking the riders off. They now had to hide behind their vehicles.

"Back is a shell. Belly is soft."

Liz shot at the underside of the ATV. Mal, Jayne, and the others did the same. The battle quickly turned in favor of the crew and the Frenchmen.

Mal reloaded his gun and shot at who he believed to be Roberts. The man grabbed his right upper chest and fell over. With the leader down, the others quickly raised their hands in surrender. Book walked forward with the others to the downed Roberts, ready to read the man his last rights or whatever might be appropriate for the case.

What would have been appropriate was to turn in leave.

He noted the aged, yet familiar figure lying on the ground.

"You should have heeded us, Roberts," LeBeau said to the dying man. "You had your fancy weapons, but we have our pride."

Roberts coughed, blood spilling onto his tattered Alliance uniform.

"Sometimes, it's not the latest technology that wins the battles, but the skill and intensity behind the weapon, even if it's just a pointed stick," Book said, kneeling over the dying man.

He stared at Book, recognition creeping over his dying face. "Colonel?"

"Quite, my child," Book whispered, putting a hand on Roberts' arm. "It is time for you to choose faith."

* * *

LeBeau shook hands with Mal. "Thank you Captain Reynolds. Without the fire power you brought, it would have been the end of our town, despite what the good Shepherd profoundly said."

"It's all in a day's work."

He handed Mal a small bag of platinum. "It's not much, but we honestly do not make much in the way of actual money here. We do, however, have a lot of wine. We had some whiskey too, but it seems to be depleted."

"Yeah, sorry, about that…" Mal began.

"Do not worry Captain. All great men drink before a fight, yes? They either drink, or they make love. That is our way at least." LeBeau smiled at Inara; Mal noted it. "I'll have my mine load some wine onto your ship. And it's not the cheap stuff we have in our saloon. This is the best of the Luneterre wine. Many men come great distances for this drink." He snapped and motioned for some of his men to load crates of wine into Serenity's cargo bay. "And you, Captain, and your… lovely… crew are welcome back anytime." He walked to Inara, gently taking her hand. "And you ma chère, are always welcome as a most revered guest on Luneterre. Whenever you need a vacation, think of this as a getaway. Anything you want, you will have it."

"Thank you, Philip."

He kissed her hand with a smile, and the crew boarded Serenity.

"Philip? A vacation getaway?" Mal asked her as the cargo bay door closed.

"He's a nice man."

"A nice client?"

"So what if he was?"

"I spend all night drinking and planning to defend his planet while he was shacking up with you?"

"Shacking up with me? Mal you are the most pig-headed, uncultured, buffoon I have ever known!" she shouted as she stormed to her shuttle.

"And Shepherd Book," Mal continued. "Did you notice that our little dead guy out there called you Colonel?"

Book shrugged his shoulders. "Dying men have called me many things Captain. It's a role I must play as a Shepherd to the dying."

Mal shook his finger at Book. "Someday I'll have questions. Lots of questions. And I'm going to get answers to those questions."

"Stop by my quarters anytime Captain. I'm sure you know where they are. Perhaps, we can go over faith…"

"No! No! None of that conversion stuff! I've told you once…" he trailed off as he walked away from Book.

Kaylee nudged Liz on the shoulder. "Speaking of faith and stuff, you know how you told me the secret to you and Jayne being alcohol? Well, it was a good secret to share." She gave an exaggerated wink and followed Simon and River away.

"You givin' away our secrets now?" Jayne asked.

"Only the good ones," she answered. "You know, the ones about cheap but decent wine, dirty sex, and morning breath?"

"Oh those are the good ones."


End file.
